Rise of the Samurai
by dragonupgost
Summary: A month and a half after the mission in wave Naruto thought he would never be in such a situation again. His entire team thought they had grown strong enough to defeat most enemies. They are now about to find out how wrong they were because here are the Chunin Exams! Sequel to Rebirth of the Samurai. Naruto x one or more girls.
1. Chapter 1

Konohagakure no Sato was said to be, by far, the most wealthy and prosperous Shinobi village out of all the others. Their Shinobi were reliable, trustworthy, and had strong morals compared to all the others however while these were what made them popular it also weakened them. While they were reliable other smaller Shinobi villages were cunning, While they were trustworthy others would stab you in the back if it meant more profit. Finally any real Shinobi has no morals and will do anything they can if it means completing the job they were assigned no matter what it is.

However, despite all of this the one thing that has made such a village stay alive for so long is their "Will of Fire". This was the concept that Konohagakure no Sato was founded on and it is because of this the village has survived three great wars. Now however was a time of peace, even if it is strained, and as such each village needs a way to let out their aggression so a contest was made. This contest would serve two purposes. One is to allow the village Genin to fight one another in the place of full one war. The second is to be promoted to the rank of Chunin if they are believed to be worth. This contest is known as the **Chunin exams!**

(Namikaze Estate)

The Namikaze Estate is home to the Hokage, his family, and one other. Minato Namikaze is still the current Hokage and one of the most feared men in the word. Kushina Namikaze has the blood of the Uzumaki clan running through her veins and as such poses a strong will in insanely strong chakra. Natsumi Namikaze is the daughter of these two war heroes and is a Konohagakure Genin. Naruto Uzumaki is the elder of the two siblings, by only a few seconds, and is also a Konohagakure Genin. Finally the extra member of their household is Haku Yuki of the, now almost extinct, Kirigakure Yuki clan.

Now the thing about Naruto Namikaze was that even though he was a Shinobi he did not want to be a Shinobi. It was only during his first C-rank mission, when he first met Haku, did he decide he was not meant to be a Shinobi. Naruto knew now that he was always meant to be an honorable warrior that goes by the title Samurai. However, because he still had the rank of Genin he wasn't allowed to leave the Shinobi group just yet. So that's why he trained himself every single day so that the moment he becomes a Chunin he could stop being a Shinobi and become a Samurai.

Now at the Namikaze Estates training ground we find the young male Namikaze exercising but in a way that would make a strange looking Taijutsu master proud. You see Naruto was balancing on a thing wooden pole, doing a perfect handstand, and just to top it all off he was doing pushups at the same time. Naruto never counted how many he did because his mind wouldn't let him go for a higher number, Instead he went for periods of time and right now his was up to thirty minutes going nonstop.

"Come on just one more minute." said Naruto trying to push himself past the thirty minute mark but so far his arms were shaking and he could barely even keep himself up.

Only for his arms to give out and for Naruto to fall down hard on his back. Naruto now lay there panting while the cold breeze washed over him cooling his body. Unknown to Naruto Natsumi, and her friends, had been in her room and had spent the last hour watching Naruto train.

"Natsumi-chan I knew your brother was a looker but DAMN!" yelled Ino Yamanaka while staring at her best friends older brother with hearts in her eyes.

"Ino-chan!" yelled Natsumi in embarrassment.

"B-But he i-is a-a-attractive Natsumi-chan." agreed Hinata Hyuga who looked like she was about to pass out.

"Oh if only _I_ was his sister! I would spend a lot of _quality _time with him." the Yamanaka heiress said,

"Ino-chan stop that's so naughty!" Natsumi yelled again while throwing one of her pillows at her friend.

Little did any of the girls know that Haku had been right outside the door the entire time and quietly send a Mizu Bunshin to inform Naruto of what they were saying. Oh, she couldn't wait to see what Naruto would do when he found out what they were saying. The sound of the back door opening and sliding shut was a clear sign that Naruto had come in the estate.

Naruto walked up the stairs, to his and his sister's rooms, and paused while sharing a silent conversation with Haku. Over the month that Haku had been officially living with them they both had grown extremely close to the point they didn't even need words to have a conversation. Haku had predicted that they were like this because one they understood each other and two they had fought against and with each other.

Silently slipping past Haku into Natsumi's room he found all three girls looking out the window trying to figure out where he had went. Little did they know that the object of their conversation was now, literally, right behind them.

"So what are we looking at?" asked Naruto in a casual tone.

"Were trying to find where the hunk known as Natsumi-san's Oniisama went." said Ino who was scanning the training ground as if it was an S-rank mission.

"Oh well I'm honored you find me so attractive Ino-chan." said Naruto a split second before all three girls went extremely pale before becoming bright red.

"Oniisama!" shrieked Natsumi and this time the window cracked.

"Ssh Natsumi-chan you shouldn't be so loud indoors." scolded Naruto while all Natsumi could do was nod.

"Sooooo Naruto-kun are you by any chance single?" asked Ino with no shame what so ever.

'Oh no you don't little girl.' though Haku.

"Oh Naruto-kuuuun I'm ready for you." said Haku from outside the door with the most lustful voice she could muster.

"?" was the collective thought of everyone in the room after those words left Haku's mouth.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Come on Naruto-kun you said we would take a shower together when you were done training." cooed Haku while sneaking into the bathroom right across the hall and turning on the water just to make it all the more real.

'Ah shit.' thought Naruto looking back to see three glowing female Shinobi with a _very_ familiar look in their eyes.

"3"

"2"

"1" said Haku to herself already knowing what was going to happen.

"PERVERT!"

So after a very loud and embarrassing, to some people, morning team 7 met up at their usual meeting spot to discuss what they would be doing. Ever since the return from the Land of Wave all three Genin have been pushing themselves harder and harder, so they never run into that kind of situation again. Sasuke began training with either his older brother Itachi Uchiha, whenever he had free time from ANBU, or his or father Fugaku Uchiha the clan head. Natsumi got even more training from Kushina in their family Taijutsu and Naruto trained either with Haku or by himself.

Kakashi found it rather funny that after only one mission like that they improved from where they once were. Naruto was now rivaling Haku in speed and accuracy without using chakra to do so. Natsumi could hard press him in an all-out Taijutsu match and if she ever got control of the Kyuubi's chakra she would be a force to be reckoned with. Finally Sasuke had improved in Ninjutsu greatly and, with the help of his Sharingan, Genjutsu.

"So my fine group of little Genin what do you want to learn today?" asked Kakashi making everyone fall down anime style.

"Kakashi-sensei you're the one who is supposed to tell us what we're going to learn." said Natsumi while Kakashi completely ignored her in favor of his new book.

"Sorry you say something Natsumi-chan?" asked Kakashi in a casual tone.

"Oniisama Sasuke-san we should handle him like a true Shinobi would." said Natsumi with a very dangerous glint in her eye.

"Indeed Natsumi-chan we should. What do you think Sasuke-san?" asked Naruto as his right hand rested on his katana's hilt.

"Oh I couldn't agree more Naruto-san." said Sasuke while pulling out a kunai.

"Now now there's no need for violence hehehe. No no no no NO NOT THE FACE!" screamed Kakashi in a very girlish manner as his team attacked him.

Now after three hours of none stop sparring with Kakashi, which helped improve their teamwork, all three Genin sat at their favorite eating spot. Well Natsumi's anyway. Naruto and Sasuke never really cared for Raman all the much but they ate it if only to be polite and now, after finishing their own bowls, they just sat at the bar at talked.

"So how long do you think it will take us to catch up to Kakashi-sensei's level?" asked Sasuke getting irritated of the silence that had occupied them for the last five minutes.

"Kakashi-sensei is a veteran Jonin that served in the third Great War and was around our age when promoted to Jonin. He is said to know over a thousand Jutsu and besides Ninjutsu his Taijutsu if very powerful. I say we have years before we can take him on one-on-one and have the possibility of winning." said Naruto in a very professional tone.

"Well who knew are sensei was a bad ass?" Natsumi asked but it was more of a statement than a question.

"That and the fact he also possess the Sharingan." Sasuke said putting in his own input.

"HEY YOU BRATH THAT HURT!" yelled a voice, from right outside the ramen bar, drawing squad seven's attention.

All three Genin calmly exited the bar and found two, strange looking, Shinobi just outside holding a kid up in the air by his scarf. Upon closer inspection they noted that the two Shinobi were from Sunagakure and, to Naruto's knowledge, there was only one reason they would be in Konohagakure.

"Why are two Sunagakure Shinobi in our village?" asked Naruto drawing both their attention.

The first one was male, wore what looked like a cat suit, and apparently likes to put on his sister's makeup. He also seemed to carry something on his back wrapped in bandages. The other one was female with dirty blond hair, clothing made for the desert, and a large metal fan strapped to her back.

"None of your business now get lost before I kill you." said the male not even looking in Naruto's direction in favor of the kid he was already holding.

"Put the kid down ass hole!" yelled Natsumi throwing a rock at the Sunagakure Shinobi which hit him right in the forehead.

The man dropped the kid, who quickly ran off, before turning his full attention to the group of Genin before them. This person really seemed to have anger issues and, as a respected member of society, it was Naruto's job to beat some manners and common sense into him.

"Oniisan calm down before you do something stupid." said the girl who was now identified as the man's sister.

"What he isn't here so I can just kill these three and hide their bodies so no one will ever know what happened." said the man as he reached for the bandaged object on his back and it was at this moment Naruto knew he meant them harm.

Faster than either Sunagakure Shinobi could react Naruto appeared, standing casually, next to the man with his left hand on the man's right shoulder. Both of them froze when Naruto began leaking some of his large chakra, which made him almost glow, with some killing intent mixed in.

"You know there is only one little problem with your little plan my friend. I would think people would miss the son and daughter of the Hokage himself. Now at a time like this you've got to ask yourself "Is it worth starting a war over?" so here's your chance." said Naruto in a tone as smooth as silk but as menacing as the Devil.

'Ah shit.' thought the girl realizing just how much shit her brother just got himself into.

"O-Ok I'll d-drop it." said the man feeling his blood run cold.

"Good to see being in the sun for so long hasn't fried your brain. Natsumi-chan Sasuke-san come on we're leaving." said Naruto casually walking past the brother and sister as if nothing just happened.

"I think I just pissed myself."

Ok the Sequel for "Rebirth of the Samurai" is now officially in business! Oh and just to make it clear there has been a month and a half time skip. So REVIEW!


	2. Just another day

For Minato Namikaze being the Hokage was both an extreme honor and an extreme pain in the mighty ass. Yes, he was the most respected Shinobi in all of Konohagakure but it also dragged his relationship with his family through the mud. He was hardly able to spend time with his wife and now his relationship with his own children was fading into the shadow of being Hokage. In fact he had gone through so much stress, regarding the upcoming Chunin Exams, that Minato though he saw some grey hears on his head.

Now here he was, in his office, with all the Jonin Sensei's gathered in front of his desk. Out of all the teams he thought would partake in the Chunin exams he was worried about team 7 the most. He knew his children were stronger than the average Genin and it showed every day. He also knew that if Naruto passed he would stop being a Shinobi in favor of becoming a samurai. Samurai now never lasted long because they are bound by their strict code of honor and any Shinobi would exploit that in battle.

"Now to start things off we'll hear about the Jonin instructing the most recent batch of Genin. Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, and Kurenai Yuhi lets hear what you three have to say." said Minato as he leaned forward on his desk and looked at them with sharp eyes.

"Under the rank of Jonin I Kakashi Hatake nominate Sasuke Uchiha, Natsumi Namikaze, and Naruto Namikaze to take the Chunin Exams." said Kakashi in a very military like manner much like he did in the ANBU black ops.

"Under the rank of Jonin I Kurenai Yuhi nominate Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame to take the Chunin Exams." said Kurenai in the same tone and by now a very specific Chunin academy instructor looked as if he was about to lose his mind.

"Finally. Under the rank of Jonin I Asuma Sarutobi nominate Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi to take the Chunin exams." said Asuma in a bored drawn out tone like he would rather be somewhere else at the moment.

"Hold on a second!" yelled Iruka, the Academy instructor for the latest generation, while he stepped out of his place among the other high-ranking Shinobi.

"Yes Iruka-san?" asked Minato who had noticed the man grow more and more irritated as his old students were called for the Chunin exams.

"Please forgive me Hokage-sama, and I may be speaking out of place, but I taught most of those nine myself. I agree that they're all very talented but it's too early for them to take the exams! They need more experience and I can't help but question the Jonin's judgments!" yelled Iruka no long able to keep himself restrained.

"I became a Chunin six years before I was Naruto-san's age." said Kakashi who was now back to his usual lazy tone.

"Naruto-san's not you Kakashi-san! Are you people trying to crush these kids?" asked Iruka while Kakashi just let out a tired sigh.

"If Zabuza Momochi couldn't match up to my team what makes you think a bunch of other simple Genin could?" asked Kakashi cutting Iruka off mid rant and making the two other Jonin stare at him in shock.

"Z-Zabuza Momochi? When the hell did your team fight Zabuza Momochi?" asked Asuma as his cigarette slipped out of his open mouth.

"Well I'm not surprised none of you besides Hokage-sama heard about what happened. Well the short version is that on my team's first C-rank mission were ran into two Kirigakure fugitives called the Demon brothers. So after my Genin eliminated them, without my help, we continued with the mission only to run into an even bigger threat. A man named Zabuza Momochi. Zabuza-san and I fought and eventually I was capture. I ordered them to flee with are charge but they refused and instead attacked Zabuza-san. Mixing almost every art of the Shinobi they managed to take down Zabuza-san and free myself." said Kakashi giving his own version of what happened considering some of it was top secrete by the Hokage himself.

"Still anything could happen to them during the exams." said Iruka still trying to maintain his defense.

"Iruka-san while I respect you as a Shinobi you're irritating me. There no longer your students now there my soldiers." said Kakashi in a dead serious tone.

(Meanwhile with team 7)

After having, that fun little evening event with that Sunagakure Genin team 7 casually made their way back to their separate homes to prepare for the next day. Well Natsumi and Sasuke went home to rest while Naruto was going home to study and sharpen his mind until the only thing sharper was his sword. Speaking of which Naruto could say one useful thing about Shinobi skills and that was their seals. Naruto had been able to seal his sword into the palm of his hand along with the armor that Tazuna had given him to symbolize his first steps in becoming a Samurai.

Once both Namikaze children arrived back at their family estate they were greeted by the sight of Kushina waiting for them. Ever since they became Shinobi Kushina realized she had been spending more time with Natsumi and almost no time with Naruto. Therefore, when Minato told her of their son's plans to leave the Shinobi lifestyle she believed they had driven him away from their family business. As such, she was now trying to spend as much time with him as she could.

"Naruto-chan Natsumi-chan how was your day?" asked Kushina the moment they arrived at the front door.

"Kakashi-sensei can still take all three of us but we're pushing him harder every time." said Natsumi while giving Kushina a hug.

"Well he is a Jonin after all." said Kushina and looked in Naruto's direction to hear what he thought only to find him gone. A few seconds later they both heard Naruto's bedroom door close showing he had just walked past them both without either of them noticing.

"Okasan is Oniisama mad at you and Otousan?" asked Natsumi who had also noticed her brother avoiding their parents as if the life depended on it.

"I-I'm not sure Natsumi-chan."

Yes I know it's short but every time I tried to go past this part it was SHIT! so review while I begin working on the next chapter!


	3. Let the Exams begin

The days leading up to the Chunin Exams were moving much to slow for Naruto's taste so the blond Samurai decided to spend most of his time sharpening both his skills and his sword. Naruto also managed to go out and buy a Wakizashi just in case something happened to his Katana. He also decided to wear the Katana and Wakizashi around his waist, like traditional Samurai, instead of sealing them away. He wasn't doing this to make them easier to get to in the midst of battle but rather to show what he was and what he believed in.

Now Naruto and his entire team approached the location where the first stage of the Chunin Exams was supposed to take place. Ironically, the moment they got inside another Konohagakure Genin challenged Naruto to a fight and who was Naruto to deny a fight?

"You really want to fight me right now?" asked Naruto in a calm, almost bored, manner.

"Yes!" yelled the green clad Konohagakure Genin and despite the way he looked Naruto summarized that he had, at least, a year's more experience than the Samurai in training.

The strange looking Genin then jumped down, from the next floor, and landed just a few yards away from Naruto with a determined look in his eyes. Naruto suddenly got a very uneasy feeling around this boy although it was nothing compared to facing Zabuza or Haku.

"My name is Rock Lee." introduced the now named Lee.

"Naruto Namikaze and it's a pleasure to meet you Lee-san." said Naruto giving a small bow.

"And to you as well Naruto-san but we should get started." said Lee getting into a very strange stance with his right arm stretched out and the other behind his back.

"So impatient Lee-san but never the less I do admire your determination." said Naruto who summoned his bokken, widened his stance ever so slightly, and held his wooden katana out in front of him in one hand.

"So it's true you've adopted the Samurai's fighting style instead of a Shinobi's." said Lee and a moment later Naruto charged.

As Naruto neared his opponent, he took notice of every single movement he made. If Naruto was anything, it was highly perceptive and a very quick learner when it came to battles. When Naruto got within range his muscles constricted in anticipation for the most important part of the fight. In a fight the first strike would decide the entire battle and if done wrong could cost one their life. So as the wooden blade neared Lee's person Naruto noticed Lee's outstretched arm move ever so slightly.

'Now!' thought Lee as he brought the tips of his fingers down on the side of the bokken and as such diverted all of Naruto's momentum away from himself and towards the ground.

Now normally when this move is preformed the target would use this to try and spin so they kick Lee in the face. However, in this instance Naruto switched the way his body was falling so he was going with his back facing Lee. Lee though Naruto had just lost his footing and this would prove to be the deciding part of the fight.

"Got you." said Naruto as his elbow slammed into Lee's chest using all of the blonds momentum.

Lee's eyes widened when he found himself a few feet back with his hands trying to sooth his, now pained, chest. Naruto on the other hand was standing in the same stance as when they first began the fight and he didn't even have a mark on him.

"I'm surprised Naruto-san. I wouldn't have expected you to use my own defense against me in such a way. Let's start again." said Lee ignoring the pain in his chest and returned to his own fighting stance.

"I will strike a killing blow in eight moves." said Naruto making all the onlookers look at him like he had two heads.

"Don't get over confident Naruto-san!" yelled Lee and this time it was he who charged Naruto using his speed to try to get a hit in.

Punch. Block. Kick. Duck. Spin Kick. Duck under, spin, and blade at throat.

"Dead." said Naruto in the same even tone as the bokkens blade rested gently on Lee's throat leaving everyone wide eyed.

'Six moves!' Lee thought not believing a less experienced Genin had not only been able to get a, would be, killing blow but also know the number of steps it would take to do so.

"Don't look down on yourself Lee-san. If this were a pure Taijutsu fight then I would have lost with ease but the moment you allowed me to use any type of blade like weapon this match was decided. That and you have never faced someone using non-Shinobi skills before." said Naruto re-sealing his bokken before giving Lee another bow.

"Yes thank you Naruto-san. I hope we face each other again in these exams so I can test myself against you again." said Lee also giving a bow seeing as it was the youthful thing to do.

"Naruto-san why did you accept his fight when you knew who would win?" asked Sasuke as they continued through the building leaving behind some stunned Genin that were now shaken in their resolve after seeing Naruto.

"The look in his eyes." said Naruto as if that would explain everything.

"What about it Oniisama?" asked Natsumi not understanding how someone's eyes could cause her brother to fight.

"He used no Ninjutsu and no Genjutsu like any proper Shinobi would in a fight. Instead his speed was almost twice that of a low level Chunin and his muscle memory proved that he mainly focuses on Taijutsu. Every Samurai is taught to expand their skills so they are never caught off guard yet he only does Taijutsu. This leads me to believe there is something biologically wrong with him that prevents him from using chakra normally. So he would have had to struggle to get to where he is now and that means training that would break some people." explained Naruto as they neared the room that the first stage was supposed to take place in.

"Naruto-kun Natsumi-chan Sasuke-kun you three finally made it!" said Ino as she ran over to greet the three of them.

"Well it seems all of us rookies made it this year." said Naruto noticing his fellow classmates quickly forming their own little group

"Well what did you expect Naruto-san we couldn't let you guys be promoted before us." said Kiba as he greeted his friend with a firm hand shake while his dog barked a greeting.

"Actually Kiba-san Kurenai-sensei and your Okaasan both said they would hurt you if you didn't sign up." said Shino making Kiba lower his head in embarrassment.

While they all got acquainted Naruto noticed Lee walk into the room and meet up with his own team. Both fighters shared a small glance, which caught the attention of Lee's teammates, before Naruto went back to scanning the rest of the room. So far Naruto spotted teams from Sunagakure, Iwagakure, Kirigakure, Kumogakure, and Otogakure. Most of the Genin from the other lands were sending challenging glares at the group of rookies thinking they were stronger and that may be but strength is wasted if they don't have any skill.

"Hey you guys are rookies just out of the academy right?" asked another Konohagakure Genin although he seemed much older and the aura he gave off put Naruto on edge.

"Indeed is there something you need?" asked Naruto although it came out slightly harsher than he intended.

"Oh where are my manners? My name is Kabuto and as a fellow Konohagakure Genin I would like to lend you nine some assistance. You see this is my sixth time taking the exams and I have managed to collect some very interesting facts if you would care to hear them." said Kabuto as he pulled out a large deck of cards.

"Pardon me Kabuto-san but would you happen to have information on Naruto-san?" asked Lee wanting to know more about the Genin he was bested by.

"Oh of course are there any others?" asked Kabuto.

"Yes I would like information on him." said Naruto pointing at a red haired Sunagakure Genin with a massive gourd on his back and a tattoo for love on his forehead.

"Oh splendid you even don't know his name so that makes it all the more fun." said Kabuto as he channeled his chakra into two of the cards.

"Well this is a surprise. Naruto Namikaze is the son of the current Hokage Minato Namikaze and a member of team seven led by Kakashi Hatake. His teammates are his sister Natsumi Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto-san has done fifty D-rank missions and on C-rank that was later turned into a B-rank. He is listed as using either Kenjutsu or Taijutsu when fighting and appears to have a fighting style similar to that of the late Samurai." said Kabuto before switching to the other card.

"Hm strange his name is listed as only Gaara and he is also the son of a Kage to be more specific the Kazekage. He has done several C and B-rank missions and has never once been injured in combat. It is said he uses sand as a weapon but I don't see how that's possible but anyway there doesn't seem to be too much information on him." said Kabuto sounding rather disappointed in himself for not having that much information on a target.

"Impressive I hope to be the first one to spill his blood in a battle then." said Naruto feeling the urge to fight the red headed boy with the intent to kill.

"Tch like this brat could break Gaara's defense. There's a reason he's never even been scratched in battle Gaki." said a familiar pajama wearing Sunagakure Shinobi.

"No matter how strong the defense a stronger offence with shatter it pajama-chan." said Naruto both proving a point and insulting the man's pride in only once sentence.

"I'm not wearing pajamas!" yelled the Genin while Gaara slowly began to walk towards Naruto making the kid and his sister freeze in an instance.

"Naruto Namikaze you smell of blood and death. I look forward to proving my existence by killing you in these exams." said Gaara in a hoarse voice and although he looked calm his eyes were filled with cold and cruel blood lust.

"Alright shut up you little shits!" yelled a voice and suddenly smoke filled the room blocking everyone's view of the stage.

When the smoke appeared it revealed multiple Chunin along with a very familiar I&T director in full gear with a murderous look in his eyes.

"Well thanks for waiting little kiddies my name is Ibiki Morino and I would like to invite you to the hell known as the Chunin exams. NOW SIT THE FUCK DOWN!"

Well I finally got this chapter written so review and let me know what you all think.


	4. First the worst Second the best

The first portion of the Chunin exam was to take a test but the flip side was if they were caught four times then their entire team was kicked out. However, Naruto and his team already deduced that the goal of the test was to see how good they were at gathering information like a proud Shinobi. Naruto on the other hand was conflicted because he didn't believe in cheating no matter the situation but if he didn't then he would fail.

"N-Naruto-kun you can look at my test i-if you want." whispered Hinata, as quietly as she could, while pushing her test paper so Naruto could see it.

"Thank you Hinata-chan but it wouldn't be right for me to cheat off of you and you could also get in trouble for helping me." Naruto whispered back.

All Hinata could do was nod her head because if they talked any more they both ran the risk of being caught. Luckily, for Naruto he was far from having only a limited knowledge so instead of having to cheat he simply had to work out the problems. So after spending the remaining twenty minutes solving each and every one of the problems. Now, after half the group was kicked out for being caught, the time limit was up and it was time for the final question

"Alright times up so let's get the final question over with." said Ibiki in the same monotone, yet scary, voice that seemed to put them all on edge.

"However before I tell you all the first question I must inform you of the rules that apply to it. The first rule is rather simple because all you have to do is decide whether or not you want to take the question." said Ibiki.

"What happens if we choose not to?" asked Naruto in a completely calm voice that hid how on edge he was.

"If you choose not to then all your points well be reduced to zero. Then both you and your team will fail." said Ibiki and this only served to put even more of them on the verge of just quitting and trying again another time.

"Now as for the second rule. If you choose to take the question and you get it wrong then you will never be able to take the Chunin Exams ever again." said Ibiki betraying nothing when he said those heart clenching words.

"Bullshit! There are plenty of guys here that have taken it before and there still here!" yelled Kiba being the first one to snap under the pressure but this only caused Ibiki to laugh darkly.

"Yes that may be true but you lot are unlucky because this year it's my rules. Nevertheless, I'm a nice guy and I'm giving you all one way out. Give up and take the exams next year. Now I'll give you all twenty minutes to decide." said Ibiki.

Within the first five minutes, more than a quarter of the room was empty. Naruto now understood that one Jonin couldn't have the power to prevent others from taking the Chunin Exams because the other countries had too much pride. Over the next fifteen minutes, more and more Genin lost their nerve and by the end of twenty minutes over half the room was empty. The Konohagakure rookies apparently also understood this because all of them remained. By the time, the twenty minutes were up twenty teams remained so roughly sixty people chose to test their luck.

"Alright now as for everyone remaining I congratulate you on passing the final portion of this stage." said Ibiki making everyone do a double take thinking they heard him wrong.

"But what about the tenth question?" asked Natsumi.

"Don't you get it Natsumi-san? Those two choices were the tenth question." said Sasuke.

"Yep the first nine were to test all of your information gathering skills and the final question was to test if you had the nerve to continue even if failing would keep you as a Genin forever. Because in the Shinobi world information is more important than your life." said Ibiki as he removed the bandana over his head to reveal the scars he had gained under torture.

'Scars, burn marks, and screw holes. All of this the evidence of mind breaking torture and the life all Shinobi run the risk of living.' thought Naruto not even wincing when he saw what Ibiki had hidden.

Once Ibiki put his bandana back on a massive ball of cloth burst through the window putting everyone on guard. It turned out it was just a woman wrapped in a massive sign and Ibiki knew of only one person who would do something like this to a bunch of Genin and nor give a shit about what happened.

"Alright you little brats the sexy and single Anko Mitarashi is here! Now let's go!" yelled the woman and a moment later almost every male in the class shot back with blood coming out of their noses.

The woman in front of the entire class was wearing only a fishnet shirt, a very short skirt, a pair of Shinobi sandals, and a large brown long coat. Even Naruto was taken by surprise when he saw how little Anko wore and to be honest he was wondering that if she dressed like that if she even wore panties? Great now he was starting to think like his godfather.

"Hey Anko-san bad timing." said Ibiki in an annoyed tone causing Anko to look around the room with a discouraged look.

"Ibiki-kun you left twenty teams slip by you? Are you losing your touch?" asked Anko making Ibiki sigh in irritation.

"Hey don't blame me. It looks like we got a good batch this year." said Ibiki not wanting Anko, or anyone else, to think he was losing his touch when it came to messing with people.

"Tch whatever. I'll cut this group in half by the time I'm done with them. Oh I'm getting excited just thinking about it. Well I'll explain everything once we get out of this boring class room." said Anko while slowly licking her lips.

After regrouping with their teams each squad was led to the entrance of, what appeared to be, a massive forest fenced in. However, this forest seemed to let off a sense of despair and if one were to listen carefully, they could hear the sound of monstrous animals just waiting for some fresh meat to feast on. To Naruto this place looked to be the closest place to Hell as a Genin could get in times of peace.

"Welcome everyone to stage two of the Chunin Exams. This is training ground 44 also known as the "Forest of Death" so who among you has the balls to go through it?" asked Anko with a malicious grin.

"This place is creepy." Natsumi said voicing what everyone was thinking while Naruto scanned it with a calculating look in his eyes.

"Soon you'll all find out why it's called the "Forest of Death"." said Anko and it was at this time Naruto decided to voice his thoughts.

"Just like a Shinobi to try and strike fear into the hearts of others if just to see if they can push through it. However, any knowledgeable Shinobi would know that training ground 44 is simply called the "Forest of Death" because no one with below Chunin level skill can get through it." said Naruto without even batting an eyelash.

"Well look at you Mr. know it all." said Anko and with high Chunin level speed she pulled a kunai out of her sleeve and chucked it at Naruto aiming for his cheek. She then used her superior speed to appear behind the blond Shinobi before licking the fresh cut across his cheek.

"You're smart but that means nothing when facing someone stronger than you. Now I get to taste that blood I love so much." said Anko while everyone's heads snapped to where she was now located.

"Yes but in a world of killing speed determines the winner." said Naruto and that's when Anko felt something thin and metallic move in between her legs right over a special spot.

Glancing down Anko saw that Naruto managed to draw his Wakizashi, slip it into reverse grip, and slip it in between her legs all before she even licked the blood off his cheek. However her little moment of wonder was cut off when she felt movement behind her so she went from flirt mode to Jonin mode. So out of her other sleeve another kunai slipped out.

"Here's your kunai." said a woman behind Anko except this one had an incredibly long tongue and was holding the kunai with it.

"Oh why thank you but you know don't sneak up on me. That is unless you want to die." said Anko as she took back her kunai and when she looked back at Naruto she found he had already sheathed his Wakizashi.

"No…I just get rather excited when is see red blood and well you cut my precious hair so I couldn't really help myself." said the woman in a cheerful voice.

"What the fuck is up with these people?" thought almost every Genin there.

"Well it looks like we have a bunch of bloodthirsty ones this year. It should be fun. Now before we begin I want all you little Genin to sign these forms. They pretty much say that your respected countries can't hold Konohagakure accountable if you die here." said Anko pulling out a bunch of forms before giving one to each Genin.

"Hey Oniisama I think you've been spending too much time with Haku-chan."

Ok next chapter will be the official start of the second stage. I also want you guys to know this story should go through all the way to the Retrieval arc and once there you all will have an important choice to make. so review please!


	5. The Mark

Naruto found out that the "Forest of Death" really did live up to its name, and as proof three monstrous tigers lay around him dead. Each tiger was at least three times that of a full-grown normal one and each one were almost four times stronger. As testament to their strength, Naruto now had twelve, deep, gashes across his torso, and face. However, in the end, Naruto stood the victor, and warm blood ran down the smooth edges of his blade.

'These tigers aren't natural, and by the feel of this place it will only get stranger the deeper we go in.' thought Naruto, and with one swing of his katana, the blood flew off the blade leaving it spotless.

"Oniisama are you alright?" asked Natsumi as she, and Sasuke landed next to their teammate.

"It's fine nothing more than a few scratches." said Naruto, "We need to keep moving before more of these creatures show up or another team."

"Naruto-san you won't be of any use to us with those wounds." said Sasuke as he pulled out a bandage kit from his tool pouch, and began to wrap Naruto's wounds with some help from Natsumi.

"There, now if we go at a reasonable pace your wounds should cause you too much trouble." said Natsumi while she checked over her work to make sure the bandages would hold up during travel.

Once Natsumi was sure Naruto's new injuries where wrapped, properly, the three members of team seven shot off, deeper, into the, mutated, forest. As they made their way through the forest, Sasuke got the distinct feeling that they someone was following them. As if to prove him correct three kunai flew past them, and embedded themselves into a tree just before exploding. Fire consumed all three Genin, yet out of the flames the three shot with only small burns on their cloths, and slightly red skin.

"Are you three alright?" asked Sasuke in-between coughs as his body tried to get the smoke out of his lungs.

"Yea but did you guys see who threw those kunai?" asked Natsumi while trying to see through the smoke that the, still burning, fire had created.

Both Natsumi, and Sasuke expected to hear some input from Naruto, but once the smoke cleared there was no sign of their blond teammate. Instead, the strange woman that had caught Anko's kunai faced them with a sadistic smile.

"Well what do we have here?" she asked as her, long snake like, tongue slipped out of her mouth.

'Now that's just nasty.' both Konohagakure Genin thought.

Sadly, for Naruto, the explosion had happened when he was in mid jump so, he had been sent flying down to the forest floor, and landed roughly. Naruto struggled to get back to his feet, and through unimaginable pain, he finally managed to do so. However, he was then greeted by the largest snake he had ever seen, and it looked rather hungry.

"Well you're a big one but I've always wondered what snake tasted like." said Naruto as, he drew his katana slowly.

Without warning the, massive, snake lunged at him, and was no doubt intent on eating him hole. In his current situation, using Shinguru katto would be useless, so he would have to use something more drastic.

"Sen Katto!" yelled Naruto, and this time, instead of appearing behind the snake, half of the snake's body was suddenly cut into shreds, and the other half feel to the ground with the rest of its organs spilling out.

"The beasts of this forest should realize they are no longer at the top of the food chain." Naruto said as if the entire forest was listening to him.

Naruto's train of thought was soon interrupted by, the sound of, multiple explosions from the trees above. So, with the snake now dead, Naruto took off again, and shot into the trees heading in the direction of the explosions. As he ran, Naruto had to begin dodging multiple stray kunai that had explosive tags attached to them. Whoever Natsumi and Sasuke were fighting they must be very strong or his teammates were seriously wounded.

"Oh come now Sasuke-kun I hope you and Natsumi-chan can do better than that." said a very familiar female voice, and if Naruto wasn't mistaken it was the same woman that handed Anko her Kunai before the start of the second stage.

"Shinguru katto!" yelled Naruto, as he came flying into the clearing with his katana ready to cut the strange woman in half.

The moment Sasuke, and Natsumi heard those words they expected the fight to be over, so they could rest. However, instead of the woman falling on the ground, cut in half, she appeared in front of the blond Samurai, and caught his wrist. All three of them froze the moment Naruto's attack was stopped dead in its tracks, by the woman.

"Kukukukuku I wondered where you went Naruto-kun. I would have been very disappointed if my pet had killed you." said the woman, but her voice seemed to change, almost every time she spoke, between male and female.

'Damn!' Naruto though as, he leaped away from the strange woman, but in reality she simply let him get some distance. After all, she had some time to play with her food.

"Naruto-san we can't fight her. She's too strong, even for the three of us." said Sasuke, who was struggling to keep his Sharingan activated.

"Then you two retreat while I hold her off." said Naruto without even facing his raven-haired teammate.

"What? Oniisama are you insane?! You'll die!" yelled Natsumi in complete, and utter disbelief.

"I would rather die on my feet than run from a fight, even if the opponent could kill me in an instant." said Naruto as he drew his Wakizashi, with his spare hand, and prepared for the first attack.

"Oh how very honorable of you Naruto-kun but that kind of thinking will only make you die an early death!" yelled the woman, before she charged the awaiting Genin at high speed.

Naruto could feel every muscle in his body go tense, but not with fear. No, it wasn't fear that filled his entire body it was anticipation for the coming fight. Instead of seeing his death, he only felt a heightened sense of things. The unnatural chakra running through the very trees, the racing hearts of his teammates, the weight of his weapons in his hands, and finally the wind as it shifted around the incoming predator.

'Now!' thought Naruto, and with all his might, Naruto swung both blades down upon the approaching woman.

During all this time, Natsumi could feel as if there was something trying to claw its way out of her. Like the Kyuubi, itself was trying to rip through the seal and go to Naruto. That's when she saw, what looked to be, red chakra flowing out of her, and into Naruto. What was going on?

'What the hell is with this sudden jump of chakra?' the woman thought, but with her current momentum she had no choice but to follow through with the attack.

When the cold steal of Naruto's weapons met the woman's flesh the entire area erupted into flames, and smoke. Both Natsumi, and Sasuke were blown off their feet, and the, trees they were once standing on were uprooted by the explosion. The explosion was so powerful that it was seen, and heard all the way back in the populated portion of Konohagakure. So as such several ANBU teams were sent out to see just what the hell was going on.

"Oh my you are very impressive Naruto-kun, but I'm far out of your league. However, you have impressed me so I'll leave you with a parting gift. In time you'll thank me for giving you such a wonderful gift, and become _my_ personal blade." said the woman, as the mist cleared.

The next thing the Genin heard was Naruto yelling in pain, but when all the smoke finally did clear, there was no sign of the woman. Naruto on the other hand was, passed out, on the ground, with three strange tomoe-like markings on his neck.

"What the hell?"

Ok yes it's short. Now as for the part regarding Orochimaru's role in this story I have him all planned. Also yes that was still Orochimaru that they fought. So review


	6. Bloodlust

To Naruto, his hardest fight was when he fought Haku, back in the land of Wave, but now someone else has taken that place. That woman he fought had been able to stop his strongest attack, before it ever made contact, and placed some strange seal on his neck. Ever since, she bit him, and gave him that seal, Naruto has been in near constant pain. His entire body felt as if it was being burned in a vat of acid, and all he could do was try to endure the pain.

In his current state, both Sasuke, and Natsumi believed him to be passed out, but in reality, he was just in too much pain to open his eyes. Naruto heard every single one of their conversations, and even heard; the both of them try to defend him from attacking Shinobi. He even heard the sound of Lee arriving, and his proclamation to defend Naruto as a fellow fighter.

At the same time Special Jonin Anko Mitarashi, was rushing through the very same forest trying to find a very specific man. This man was responsible for ruining both her life, and the lives of countless other children, during his time as a Konohagakure Shinobi. Anko spent the better part of her life training for the day when she would confront the monster that created her, and drive a kunai through is black heart. Anko would either kill him or try and stall long enough for the ANBU teams to arrive, and assist her in killing him.

"That's my job, right Orochimaru-sensei?" asked Anko, as she stopped on one of the larger trees.

"Oh very impressive Anko-chan. To be able to sense me when I'm actually trying to hide myself." said Orochimaru but the person that oozed out of the tree wasn't her old Sensei.

"What the hell?"

"What you don't like my new look Anko-chan? You always did say I was very feminine." said the very same woman that team 7 had just been defeated by.

"Personally I don't give a shit, I'm just here to kill you!" yelled Anko, as she flung three kunai at her old Sensei, in the hopes of killing him without much of a fight.

Orochimaru, effortlessly, blocked each and every one of Anko's kunai before lunging at her. Orochimaru was renowned for being the fastest of the three Sannin, and exploited this advantage in almost every single fight. Luckily, Anko was also trained in a similar way, and used this to even out the playing field.

"You're getting slow, maybe you should lay down for a nap before you hurt your back!" taunted Anko, as four snakes shot out of her right sleeve, and their target was Orochimaru's neck.

"If I'm an old man they you're nothing more than a little baby playing Shinobi." Orochimaru taunted back, as he send out his own swarm of snakes, but his were almost twice as large.

Anko couldn't help but grin when, she managed to get Orochimaru in her trap. If she were to die then this bastard was going to die with her! So with all of her might, Anko flung Orochimaru into the trunk of the tree, before stabbing a kunai into his right hand. Anko was so close to revenge that she could almost taste its sweetness.

"Heh I finally got you. Mind if I borrow your hand Orochimaru-sensei?" asked Anko, in a spiteful tone that was bordering on a sick glee.

Orochimaru's eyes widened, dramatically, when he realized what Jutsu, Anko was planning on using. After all, he taught it to, her for the sole purpose of killing you enemy if you know you would die either way. Oh, she was still so young and green behind the ears, if she thought he would fall into such a simple trap.

"Planning to kill yourself Anko-chan? Yes, that would work but I'm simply a clone, and it's you who have fallen for my trap." said Orochimaru, who suddenly melted away into a pool of mud, and a moment later a single kunai shot into Anko's right hand pinning her to the tree trunk.

"You've become a very skilled Shinobi Anko-chan, but using a forbidden such as that isn't what a Konohagakure Shinobi should do." Orochimaru taunted, as she emerged from the, large, tree branch that Anko was standing on, and wrapped her arms around Anko's waist.

"Why are you here?" Anko asked, while a chill crawled up her spine.

"Oh Anko-chan we haven't seen each other in such a long time, and now you're being all cold." Orochimaru purred into her ear while her long tongue glided against Anko's right earlobe.

"Have you come to assonate Hokage-sama?" asked Anko, trying to get as much information as she could, while trying to suppress the strange feeling Orochimaru's new body was making her feel.

"Oh no I don't have quite enough supporters to kill Minato-san yet, but it's really quite inconvenient because Sarutobi-sensei would have been much easier to fight. So I've decided I might recruit some from this little exam. In fact I just gave a very promising Genin one of my Curse Seals." purred Orochimaru, while her tongue slid down Anko's neck, and grazed the same Curse Seal that was on Anko's lower neck.

"Then the poor bastard will be dead soon." Anko said, wanting to do anything to get Orochimaru to stop what she was doing.

"Yes the chances of his survival are only one in ten, but if he does survive things could get very interesting. Please don't stop the Chunin Exams on my account my dear Anko-chan, I'm rather enjoying it, and if you ruin my fun then Konohagakure will burn to the ground. Every man will be placed on pikes, every woman will be ravaged before being killed, and every child will be forced to watch this happen before being trained as a loyal Shinobi of Otogakure." said Orochimaru, who sounded as if she wanted Anko to stop the exams if just so she could do such inhuman things.

(Naruto's mind)

A giant white field was what Naruto found surrounding him, when his eyes opened. It seemed that here, he felt none of the pain that his physical body felt. However, Naruto was drawn to the sound, of what appeared to be, a younger version of himself crying.

"_Why? Why do they only love Natsumi-chan?_" Naruto's younger self asked, while the older Naruto took several cautious steps towards the boy.

"What are you?" asked older Naruto while his younger self slowly reached up, and grabbed the right side of his face.

"_Maybe I should gain enough power to prove I'm stronger than all of them, and then __**SLAUGHTER THEM ALL!**_" roared the child, as a peace of his face peeled away to reveal a creature that was part human, and part snake.

"_Oniisama please wake up we need you_"

Those words echoed through Naruto's entire mind, but it was the tone in her voice that riled something inside of him. This was only magnified when visions of Otogakure Genin, attacking Sasuke, and Natsumi. Naruto had never felt this kind of overwhelming rage before, and what made it even worse was that he craved to soak his blade in enemy blood.

(Outside Naruto's mind)

"Well then why don't you stop acting so cool and get down here." taunted one of the three Otogakure Genin that were assigned to kill whoever Orochimaru marked with the Curse seal.

"No…. it seems that will no longer be necessary." said one Neji Hyuga, as the sound of vial chuckling filled the entire area.

Everyone in the immediate area grew stiff, when they heard such a bloodthirsty chuckle, and soon enough all eyes went to the source. Slowly standing to his feet was none other than Naruto Namikaze, but there appeared to be something _off_ about him. The entire upper portion of Naruto's kimono was now hanging around his waist, being held up by the sash, and held tightly in his right hand was a familiar looking katana. Strange, fire like, marking spread from the seal on his neck, down his left arm, and across half of his torso.

"Natsumi-chan who did this to the two of you?" asked Naruto but his voice sounded deeper, and more menacing than his usual calm tone.

"Oniisama." Natsumi whispered, as if her mind couldn't wrap around the fact that the person before her was her older brother.

"Who was it?" Naruto asked again, and by this point you could almost taste the bloodlust Naruto was releasing.

"It was us!" said one of the Otogakure Genin in a proud voice.

"Naruto-san your body." Sasuke managed to say through his surprise.

"Don't worry any of you. Right now I feel a hundred times stronger than I did before." Naruto said, as he took a practice swing with his katana, and the end result was a nearby tree being cut clean in half.

"Now it was you three who hurt them right?" asked Naruto, directing his attention back to the three in front of him.

"Ino-chan return to your body quick!" yelled Shikamaru, not wanting Ino caught in the crossfire of the fight that will soon start.

"Come on we can take this loser!" yelled the arrogant one of the three.

"While I was resting your stupid attack gave me a headache. I'm going to enjoy cutting those damn arms off!" yelled Naruto, finally losing the last little bit of self-control.

"Welcome to hell, and I'm the Devil!"

Well this chapter is longer than the last one but I'm trying to get back into making much longer chapters. Now as for me calling Orochimaru a "she" during this chapter. Right now Orochimaru is a female because he is in a female body, and as such will be referred to as a she. Now weither or not Orochimaru will remain a she is still up to whether or not I feel like really changing this story from the main Naruto story.


	7. Use more Violence

The silence before the storm. All true warriors knew this silence, and in this situation it was very evident that blood will be spilt. When the first move was made it was faster than any of the onlookers could even track, and when it landed it was devastating. Cold steal pierced warm flesh, and blood covered the ground, forever staining the soil where they stood.

"You must be very proud of these arms so how about I deprive you of them." said Naruto, sounding as if he was enjoying what he was doing.

The arrogant Otogakure Genin couldn't help, but to scream in pain as Naruto's katana pierced his shoulder blade. The modifications that Orochimaru made to his arms were the only way he could attack, but if they were ever damaged to severally it would cost him. With a single switch of his hand Naruto's katana tore through his shoulder leaving his arm still attacked to his body, but only by a piece of skin and muscle.

"M-My a-arm. MY FUCKING ARM!" The kid screamed, as he clutched what was left of his arm, hoping to keep it still connected to his body.

"Without your arms your nothing but trash." Naruto spat, as he reached down, and picked him up by his neck.

"D-Die….Zankuuha!" the Genin yelled and with the last of his strength he blasted Naruto away with his remaining arm.

Smoke filled the entire clearing, disrupting everyone's view of the battle, and a moment later painful laughing was heard. As the smoke, slowly, began to clear it revealed a deep gash in the ground, but there were no signs of Naruto or his body. As more of the smoke cleared it revealed the one armed Genin, laughing like a mad man, with blood flowing from his wound, and mouth.

"That's (gasp) what you get b-bastard." he said, grinning despite the apparent loss of his arm.

"What are you talking about trash? You missed me by a mile." said Naruto, now standing right behind him with so much power in his blue eyes that they looked to be glowing

"Zaku-san get out of there!" yelled the bandaged Otogakure Genin, while his single visible eye widened in alarm. Zaku tried to turn around, and launch another blast at Naruto, but before he could, he was kicked into a nearby tree.

"Damn it." Zaku cursed, as the sound of his back nearly breaking echoed through the forest. Zaku tried to get back up, only for Naruto's sword to pierce his, good arms, shoulder, and pinned him to the tree.

"Now for the other arm." Naruto hissed in anger, before doing the same thing he did to the other arm, and only left it hanging by a piece of meat.

Zaku screamed again, but no matter how much he screamed for help no one could even move, for fear of Naruto also attacking him. With two more swipes, Naruto completely removed both of his arms completely, before raising his blade, high into the air, prepared to cut Zaku completely in half. Natsumi, finally, snapped out of her shock, and raced to stop her brother from ending Zaku's life. Despite the short distance between them, Natsumi felt as if Naruto was a million miles away.

Without a second thought Naruto swung down, just seconds before Natsumi could reach him, and his katana cut Zaku cleanly in half. Zaku never even had a chance to scream, before the two halves of his body slowly slid apart, and fell down in opposite directions.

"It looks like you're the last one left. I hope you can put up a much better fight than him." Naruto said, with a cold, and heart less, smile on his lips. Moments later Natsumi wrapped her arms around her older brother, from behind, and held him as tightly as she could. She knew Naruto wasn't afraid of killing, but he never did it out of enjoyment or such cruelty.

"Oniisama please stop this. This isn't how my Oniisama is supposed to be." Natsumi whispered, as she tried to get through to the real Naruto hidden beneath this creature that took his place.

Every part of Naruto screamed for him to drench his blade in more blood, even if it was his sister's, but no matter what his body would move. Looking around, Naruto saw the worried and scared looks he was receiving from his comrades. With one last look, Naruto let go of his anger and bloodlust, and allowed the Curse Seal to recede into its basic seal form. With no more power to keep him standing, Naruto's legs gave out from beneath him, and he fell backwards into Natsumi's arms with a dazed look.

"You are very strong Naruto-san, and we are unable to beat you at this moment. In exchange for letting Kin and I leave here with our lives, here is our scroll." said the bandaged Otogakure Genin, as he picked up the female Genin and leapt away into the forest.

"Natsumi-chan, Sasuke-san, what's going on?" asked Naruto, with a now alert look in his eyes, as he sat back up.

"Rest Naruto-san, you've gone through a lot today." said Sasuke, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, before his Sharingan activated, and forced Naruto back asleep.

"Why did you put Naruto-kun back to sleep?" asked Ino.

"Unlike most Shinobi, Naruto here lives by a code of honor similar to that of a Samurai. He has always believed that if you have to kill your enemy, do it fast so they won't have to suffer any more than necessary. However, what he did to Zaku-san was border lining torture, and Naruto would see that as breaking his code. I don't want to risk him ending his life because of such a thing." said Sasuke, as he lifted Naruto up, and threw him over his shoulder.

"So how are you guys on your scrolls?" asked Natsumi, as she picked up Naruto's katana, and sheathed it.

"We've got are two." said Shikamaru, as he pulled out his own scrolls as proof.

"The same with us." said Neji, patting his tool pouch where they were located.

"We should all travel as a group, to the tower. I figure that's where all the other teams still searching will set up traps, so we should watch each other's backs." said Sasuke, and with a nod of agreement from everyone, they were off.

It took them another two hours to reach the tower, in the middle of the forest, and luckily for them they didn't run into any more trouble. Also about an hour into the trip Naruto awoke with no memory for what he did to the Otogakure Genin, so no one bothered to tell him. While Lee's team didn't know Naruto all that well they realized the situation and kept their mouths shut. Once they finally reached the tower they were each escorted into separate rooms, and told to open their scrolls once inside.

"Alright let's open them." said Naruto, as he and Sasuke pulled out the two scrolls before opening them at the same time.

"Shit their summoning scrolls!" yelled Sasuke, and at the same time they threw the two scrolls across the room.

A moment later the scrolls released whatever they were holding, and through the dense smoke one could make out the outline of a person. Despite how tired they were, team 7 got into their respective stances, and prepared for a fight.

"You know it's rude to great a friend in such a way." said a very familiar voice, that all of team 7 knew.

"Haku-chan?" asked Naruto, and when the smoke completely cleared it revealed the ice user herself, but she was dressed different.

"Yep! Newly appointed Chunin Haku Yuki at your service!" exclaimed Haku, who was now in full Chunin gear, while giving them a peace sign.

"What!? How did you get promoted before us!?" asked Natsumi, in a very loud manner.

"Well it all began when Naruto-kun put in a good word for me with Hokage-sama. You see it was decided that since I'm above the level of Genin my skills should be put to work where they would be most useful. So Hokage-sama made me a Chunin, and now here I am." said Haku in an all to happy tone that was clearly meant to aggravate Natsumi even more than she already was.

"So now we have to take orders from you?" asked Sasuke, just to clarify things.

"Well until you become a Chunin." said Haku but when she looked over at Naruto an idea popped into her head.

'I don't like that look in her eye.' Naruto thought, as a chill went up his spine, and he grew slightly paler.

"Hey Naruto-kun now that I'm higher ranking than you, you have to call me Haku-sama." Haku said with a sly grin on her angelic face.

For a moment everything was calm, then Sasuke and Natsumi's faces became bright red, and finally they passed out. Naruto on the other hand returned to normal, believing it to be something much worse than that.

"Do you really expect me to call you that?" asked Naruto, as he slowly approached her with his usual calm appearance.

"No not really Naruto-kun, I just wanted to get a rise out of the three of you." said Haku in-between laughs, but grew silent the moment Naruto appeared not even an inch away from her. Naruto then slowly lent forward until his mouth was right by her ear, and she could feel his warm breath tickling her skin.

"Oh that's too bad. I wouldn't have minded calling you that….Haku-_sama_."

Ok I have a few days off from work so I plan on pumping out as many chapters as I can. Maybe one a day or at least one every other day. Finally I want to get your opinion on whether or not Orochimaru should remain a female? Now REVIEW!


	8. Rookie

"Does the Curse Seal still hurt Anko-san?" asked Minato, as he finished the final ring of seals around her Curse Seal.

"No. Thank you it's much better now Hokage-sama." said Anko, while she readjusted her clothing to cover up the seal.

The moment Anko was found by ANBU, in the forest, she was taken to the tower, and Minato was called immediately. It was at times like these that Minato was glad he gave all of his top Shinobi one of his Hiraishin kunai, because if Orochimaru really was in the village he would need to be there at a moment's notice. Although, Minato could tell that his age and lack of constant training was beginning to catch up with him in many ways.

"Anko-sama we have confirmed that twenty one teams have passed to second stage. In accordance with the rules, we will begin preparations for the preliminary before the third test." said one of the many Chunin, on the other end of a security camera.

"What should we do concerning Orochimaru-sensei, Hokage-sama?" asked Anko; while Minato took a deep breath, and considered all the information, he was just told.

"We'll continue the exams as planned, but I want ANBU teams present at all times. We've made our move so now it's Orochimaru-san's turn." said Minato, and with that he left to great the Genin that made it. Although deep down he wished that team 7 hadn't, not because he was cruel but because he didn't want his children to be faced with the horrors being a Chunin came with.

(Tower Arena level)

When Minato appeared before the group of twenty-one Genin, he felt his heart sink when he saw team 7 was among them. However, as Hokage he was proud that his children were strong enough to make it through such a dangerous forest, and come out in one peace.

"First of all I would like to congratulate each, and every one of you on passing the second portion of the Chunin Exams." said Minato, while his trained eyes scanned over the crowd, and it was only then he noticed something was off about Naruto.

"Well it looks like we'll have more competition than I was hoping for." Naruto said so only the surrounding Genin could hear him. Soon enough Minato began a speech about the reasons why there was the Chunin exams, and what they represented. It was only when Kiba asked why they needed to put their lives on the line that Naruto grew irritated.

"Why do we have to risk are lives in battle over a stupid exam to be promoted?!" asked Kiba.

"What do you think Shinobi are Kiba-san? During times of war, Genin would kill or be killed, and only the truly skilled survived. To put it simply we are killers the moment we take on the title of Shinobi. So in times of peace risking your life and surviving will show other villages our strength." said Naruto, without missing a beat.

"He's right, the strength of the country is the strength of the village. The strength of the village is the strength of the Shinobi, and a Shinobi's true strength is born from life-risking battle." said Minato, making almost all the other Genin's eyes widen with understanding, and some with fear.

"Now before we begin the preliminaries I will give each of you this one chance to drop out. From this point on there will be no teams, only individual fighters, and as such if one drops out his or her team will not be affected. Now make no mistake in this next event there is a chance you will die." said Minato and after a few minutes only three contestants dropped out.

"Well it looks like that's all of them." said Minato, but right when he was about to announce the begin of the preliminaries another Shinobi appeared next to him.

"Sorry I'm late Hokage-sama." said a familiar red haired woman in traditional Jonin uniform.

"Kushina-chan, I wasn't aware that you were this stages referee." Minato said in mild surprise, while his wife grinned at him, but she also noticed her son clenching his fist in pain although there were no signs of extreme physical damage.

"Well let's begin shall we? The rules here are simple. You fight until you die, are knocked out, or admit defeat. However if I say the match is over then the match is over. Now this electric score board will determine who you will face. So let us get started." said Kushina, as the score board began to blur through different names.

"First match is Naruto Namikaze v.s. Tenten!" yelled Kushina, as all the other Genin, Jonin, and even the Hokage cleared the arena floor besides the two fighters.

"Are you two ready?" asked Kushina from the upper level.

"Yep." said Tenten

"Yes" said Naruto.

"Begin!" yelled Kushina, but a few seconds after those words left her mouth neither fighter moved.

"Aren't you going to attack?" asked Tenten while she pulled out two scrolls, filled to the brim with weapons of every kind.

"I'm contemplating on whether or not to use my swords or not. By my code if I draw my swords to fight you then I have to come at you with the intent to kill." said Naruto, only for a kunai to go flying right past his head barley half an inch away.

"Does that answer your question rookie?" asked Tenten, who now held four kunai in each hand, and was prepared to use them.

"Hehehe well not if you ask it like that." said Naruto with amusement in his eyes.

"Let's just get this over with." said Tenten, while Naruto's right hand found it's place his katana's hilt.

"Alright then, let's dance." Naruto said with excitement in his voice.

(Play: The Only Thing I Know For Real)

In the time it took for Tenten to throw her eight kunai, Naruto had already drawn his katana, and closed the distance in-between them. Naruto came in low, and when he swung, it was from the ground up, to cut her in half with a single strike. This would have worked, but Tenten was use to fighting others faster than herself, so she was able to leap back seconds before the blade touched her. While still in mid-air, Tenten summoned three more kunai, but the acceptation to these was they each had two explosive notes attacked to them.

"Take this!" yelled Temari, throwing all three kunai, and each one of them hit their mark.

Seconds later and explosion filled the arena, and because the kunai were imbedded in Naruto when they hit, most believed the blonde-haired Genin to be dead. Now imagine everyone's surprise when a blade of wind shot out of the smoke, and nearly cut Tenten in half had she not dived out of the way.

"I find it sad that you constantly try to fight me at range Tenten-san. Is it you are afraid to face me in close quarters combat or is range attacks the only thing you are good at?" Naruto asked, as he stepped out of the smoke revealing that only his cloths had been partially burned by the explosion.

'What the hell? He should be in bits and pieces right now, with how much power I packed into those notes!' Tenten thought, while pulling out another two scrolls, and unraveling them both half way.

"More tools then?" asked Naruto, as Tenten leapt high into the air, and began spinning.

Now imagine everyone's surprise when thousands of throwing weapons came flying out of the scrolls, and their target being Naruto. Even Kakashi knew he would be hard pressed to block or dodge every single one of those, so everyone figured this would be Naruto's end. Even Minato was tempted to get in there and save his son from becoming a pincushion, but then he felt it. The sudden rise in chakra that made a blue outline appear around Naruto.

"Impressive now let me show you mine! Sen Katto!" yelled Naruto, and like a blur, he swung his katana, blocking every single one of the weapons, as they approached him.

Once the last tool was blocked, the entire arena floor was covered in broken weapons, and ones that stabbed into the ground. As Tenten descended to the ground she used chakra to balance on the weapons that were sticking out of the ground, almost as if they were the ground. However, she grew curious when Naruto suddenly fell to one knee, while grasping the side of his neck. Up in the stands a female Otogakure Jonin couldn't help but smile darkly at what was going to happen.

"That's not much of an attack if it drains you this much rookie." said Tenten, not aware of the sudden danger she was in. When Naruto didn't respond, Tenten threw another kunai, that grazed his hair, and cut a few strands.

"Oh no." said Sasuke, who already knew what was about to happen to Naruto.

"A rookie am I? Then why haven't you finished me off? Not killing your enemy is a rookie mistake." said Naruto, but there was something _off_ with his voice.

"Fine, if you want to die I'll kill you." said Tenten, who summoned her own katana, and began to walk towards the kneeling Naruto.

"Tenten-san get back!" yelled Sasuke, much to everyone's surprise, but it was at that moment Naruto struck. Faster than every Genin could follow, Naruto's sword seemed to _extend_ by almost three times its original length, and impale itself in Tenten's stomach.

"W-What?" Tenten asked in complete shock, as a thin line of blood slipped from her mouth.

"Like I said not finishing me off is a rookie mistake. Do you really think I would just let you kill me _rookie_?" asked Naruto, as he slowly stood to his feet, while lifting Tenten off the ground, while still attacked to his extended sword, with only one arm.

"Since when could he do _that_?!" Kiba asked.

"Well it's simple really Kiba-san. Ever since I reformed this sword with a piece of metal that was once attacked to the blade of Zabuza Momochi!" yelled Naruto, and for the first time since collapsing, everyone saw Naruto.

Gone was the calm blond Samurai, and now in his place was the monster that first reared its head in the forest of Death. His eyes were now slit, and the Curse Mark tattoos slowly slithered across his body, like poison spreading through a body. His chakra level rose so high that it was coming off of him in waves, and even his katana began to glow with power.

"Time to die."

YES! I got in another 120 word in! There growing slowly but surely! Oh and as for what Naruto did to Temari just imagine what Sehpiroth did to Cloud. Oh and the thing about Naruto's sword will be explained next chapter so review!


	9. Birth of Anger

Have you ever had a moment where hours have passed yet you remember none of it? To one moment be fighting a girl that was skilled in almost every weapon imaginable, and the next to be in a dark medical room with ANBU hidden in every shadow. This is the situation Naruto Namikaze, the son of the Hokage, found himself in, and he couldn't be more confused. The weapons he kept in his seals had been removed, and multiple seals had been placed on him to suppress both his chakra and his physical strength. So now all Naruto could do was wait for either his father or an interrogator to walk through the door, and then the game will begin.

Hours passed before the door, to the room opened, and in stepped Minato Namikaze along with his sensei Jiraiya of the Sannin. Both of them were no doubt responsible for how his weapon seals were now empty, and why he wasn't even able to turn his head. Naruto however, did see a look in his father's eyes that he had only ever seen once, and that one time was when he and Natsumi were taken all those years ago.

"Naruto-kun how do you feel?" asked Jiraiya, as he checked over the seals that held Naruto where he was.

"Confused. Why am I being kept here Otousan?" asked Naruto, in as calm a voice as he could under the circumstances.

"What's the last thing you remember Naruto-kun?" asked Minato, but his tone was devoid of the fatherly tone he often used when speaking with his family.

What was the last thing he remembered? Escaping the Forest of Death? Fighting that girl with all those weapons? Driving his blade through her warm flesh, and feeling nothing but pear enjoyment, as her face showed nothing but, excruciating, pain. No if he told them that he remembered everything, that he enjoyed every moment of it, and then they would no doubt punish him. However, Ichigo did know that these new feelings all started when that woman put that mark on him.

"The last thing I remember is using Sen Katto in order to block Tenten-san's attack." Naruto lied, and even though these two were possibly the most trustworthy people in all of Konohagakure, Naruto didn't know who to trust at the moment.

"In the forest, did your team run into a man that goes by the name, Orochimaru?" asked Jiraiya, as he examined the Curse Seal that had stained his godson's flesh.

"No however, we did engage a single Otogakure Genin, but her power and skill was leagues above any Genin's. She managed to stop my Shinguru Katto before my blade ever even touched her." explained Naruto, while he noticed Jiraiya placing his own seal around the Curse Mark, no doubt to suppress it.

"Jiraiya-sensei was it him?" asked Minato.

"I'm afraid so Minato-kun, I would recognize his work anywhere, and it's also the same mark as Anko-san." said Jiraiya, as he finished the last part of his suppression seal.

"Alright Naruto-kun that's all the questions we had. By the way you passed the preliminaries, and are officially participating in the third stage of the Chunin Exams." said Minato in a proud tone, but Naruto noticed a small amount of sadness in his blue eyes.

"What of Sasuke-san and Natsumi-san? Surly they passed as well?" asked Naruto, but even Jiraiya's face morphed into sadness.

"Sasuke-san passed, but Naruto-kun there's something I have to inform you of about Natsumi-chan." said Minato, and the next words than came out of his mouth made the, suppressed, Curse Mark on his neck push against its barriers when it felt Naruto's anger.

(Three hours later Konohagakure Hospital)

Naruto walked into the Hospital, and was immediately led to one of the higher-level rooms, but it wasn't because he needed treatment. No in the room, he found his sister, Natsumi Namikaze, in the Hospital bed, with multiple wires connecting her to various machines. Sitting in one of the guest chairs was Sasuke, but from the looks of it he had been with her most of the day, and was now fast asleep. Natsumi on the other hand, had both her arms in casts along with her right leg.

Just thinking that some **lowlife **did this to his sister made, Naruto's blood boil and right now, he wanted nothing more than to shove his blade through that bastard's chest. However, now was not the time for such things, but in three months he was going to have his revenge one way or another.

"You're late Naruto-san." said Sasuke, as his tired, charcoal, eyes slowly opened.

"I apologize Sasuke-san, I was held up." said Naruto, as his friend stood up, and they shook hands.

"I'm sorry about Natsumi-chan, but when I tried to intervene the other Jonin stopped me." said Sasuke with a look of shame in his eyes.

"No it's not your fault, but the person who did this to her has just signed their death warrant. Sasuke-san, what can you tell me about the person who did this?" asked Naruto, while he and Sasuke gained an all to serious look.

"It was the red haired Sunagakure Genin with the gourd on his back. Inside the gourd is sand of all things, and he seems to be able to use it as both attack and defense. However, trying to catch him off guard is almost impossible because the sand reacts to any danger, even if he can't see the danger. The down side to this is he is slow on his feet, but his sand makes up for it in range. When I used my Sharingan on him, I found he had a secondary source of chakra similar to Natsumi-chan's." said Sasuke, wanting to give Naruto as much information as he could, considering it was the blond haired Samurai who was going to face Gaara.

"So the only way to get past his sand is to be faster than it? Tell me how far Natsumi-chan got when facing him?" asked Naruto.

"She was able to overwhelm his defense with her Kis deffence with her lm st his sand is to be faster than it? Tell me how far did Natsumi-chan get when facing him?"o was going age Bunshin, but that advantage was soon crushed when he turned to sand into spears, and whipped them all out." said Sasuke.

"Thank you for this information Sasuke-san, but can you please give me a moment with her?" asked Naruto, as he straightened the upper portion of his black kimono. With a nod, Sasuke left the room, and began his long walk back to the Uchiha compound.

"Natsumi-chan I swear I will make him pay for doing this to you." Naruto vowed, as he ran his fingers through her smooth red hair. After staying for ten more minutes, Naruto left the Hospital, and headed straight for the Namikaze estate. If he was going to beat this "Gaara" person then he was going to train so that Gaara would have no chance to even defend himself before his head rolls onto the ground.

When he got to the estate's training ground he went right to work. Naruto took several gravity seals, from Minato collection, and attacked on to each arm, and each leg. The more chakra he added to the seals the more gravity increased for his body. He started out light, with only going at ten percent more gravity. However, no matter how much he trained, or increased the gravity, Naruto still felt like he wasn't growing any stronger. It frustrated him to no end, and he had already spent a month and a half training like that.

Now Here Naruto was, again, out in the training field, but this time he had the gravity seals set to their max. It had become so powerful that the every time he took a step the ground beneath him cracked ever so slightly. All of his anger, towards Gaara, was poured into every waking moment of his training, and when anger wasn't enough he used his shame. His shame for not being able to save Natsumi from being harmed, all because he got bloodthirsty.

'No one will ever hurt anyone precious to me again!' Naruto thought, as he swung his blade again, but this time a tree twenty feet away was cut completely in half. The more anger he poured into each strike the more damage his swings did to the surrounding area.

With the last of his strength, and a deafening roar, Naruto swung his katana, with both hands, at the ground. For a single moment, nothing happened, and then a deeps gouge in the earth appeared. Naruto examined the gouge for a moment before he collapsed from chakra exhaustion.

"**Well isn't this interesting. Perhaps you are just what I need after all Naruto-kun.**"

Well it's the end of this Chapter so Review and let me know what you all think.


	10. Uchiha Bloodlust

The third and final portion of the Chunin exams was set to be held in the Konohagakure stadium, because it would give the consistence a much large area to fight in, much like in a real life situation. However, out of all the consistence that fought in the preliminaries, only eight of them were able to advance to the third stage. These eight fighters were Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga, Gaara, Kankuro, and finally Temari. Over the three months, they were given to train; some of the fighters had changed.

For instance, Sasuke was now wearing armor similar to that of his ancestor, Madara Uchiha, even with the missing back peace, so everyone could see the symbol of the Uchiha clan. He had chosen to take this image in honor of the man who helped build Konohagakure, and the most powerful Uchiha to ever exist. Over the last three months of training, Sasuke trained himself to predict movements without the use of his Sharingan. He chose to do this because over the last three months he found that most of his clan relied on their Sharingan to much in battle, and if they were to ever lose their Sharingan, they would be helpless.

Naruto on the other hand now wore his grey Samurai armor, but he had engraved the Uzumaki clan symbol onto his right and left armor sleeves. Under his armor was a blood red kimono, which had black edging, and his Konohagakure headband was left to hang around his neck. Down attacked to his armor were his Katana, and Wakizashi, both of which were now held in dark grey sheaths.

Meanwhile, up in the Hokage's private booth, Minato, Kushina, and the recently released Natsumi, sat. Natsumi still had damage to her arms, but with the Kyuubi's healing factor, and her own impressive healing, she was able to leave the Hospital. However, the doctors said she would be unable to train or do any vigorous activities for at least the next week. So now there she sat, with her bright blue eyes glued to her big brother. Naruto had visited her every day since he woke up, and she saw how badly he wanted to destroy Gaara. After her own fight with the Sunagakure Genin, she began to fear for Naruto's safety.

"Hokage-sama there is no sign of Orochimaru. Should we begin the third stage?" asked an ANBU who appeared out of thin air and kneeled in front of Minato.

"Yea let's get this started." said Minato, and with a small sigh he stood up before approaching the railing that surrounded to booth.

"Thank you everyone for coming to the Konohagakure Chunin Exams! We will now start the main matches between the eight remaining consistence so please stay and watch till the end!" yelled Minato while various seals made his voice stretch to every person in the stadium.

"Alright the arena is different but the rules are the same. You fight until one of you dies or acknowledges defeat. However, if I say the fights over I'll step in to make sure that it stops, you got that?" asked Kushina, who was now standing down on the main battleground.

"Alright, the first match will be between Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuga. The rest of you go to the waiting room." ordered Kushina, and after only two minutes the only people remaining on the arena floor were the two fighters.

"Sasuke-san I recommend you forfeit now because if you fight me you will lose. Destiny has already decided that I will be the victor of this match." said Neji in a monotone voice, while Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"That's the same thing you said to Hinata-san before your match with her, isn't it?" asked Sasuke.

"Let the first match begin!" yelled Kushina, who was now back up next to her husband and daughter.

In the time it took the civilian population to blink, both fighters had already closed the distance between one another. While Neji aimed for Sasuke's heart, Sasuke used his left hand to block the strike, and used his right to land a direct hit on Neji's face. The young Hyuga, not expecting the sudden movement, was flung back several yards, showing that Sasuke had more strength than his young body revealed.

"I'm going to do something that Hinata-san would never do to you even though you deserve it. I'm going to give you an ass kicking." said Sasuke, and suddenly two Fuma Shuriken were summoned from storage seals, on the palms of his hands.

Sasuke didn't even give Neji the chance to respond before he began his next attack. Both Fuma Shuriken flew through the air, right at Neji, but for some reason they went right past him. This is where most people believed that Sasuke's aim was just off, but most people didn't have eyes trained to see the, almost invisible, wires that led from each Fuma Shuriken to Sasuke's hands. All higher-ranking Shinobi saw this, and every Uchiha that was skilled enough with their Sharingan could see them.

"It seems you Uchiha really do need to use your Sharingan for everything if you can't even aim properly." taunted Neji, but then his Shinobi sixth sense kicked in.

With an amazing amount of grace, Neji flipped in-between both Fuma Shuriken just as they were about to rip him into two from behind. That is also when Neji saw the wires, and realized that he wasn't fighting someone he could take lightly. Now with both Fuma Shuriken held tightly in both of his hands, again, Sasuke began to channel his chakra into them. There was one major thing Sasuke learned when training over the last three months, and that was how to fuse elemental chakra into your weapons. So the moment enough elemental chakra filled the massive Shuriken, they began to glow bright red, before a thin coat of fire appeared around the bladed areas.

"And you are as blind as you look." Sasuke shot back with a smirk, before using the wires attacked to the, now on fire, Fuma Shuriken to send them both right at Neji.

(Up with the clan heads)

"Well damn, I never thought I would see an Uchiha fight without using his Sharingan first." said Tsume Inuzuka, who sounded quite impressed with the fight so far.

"Both myself and my eldest son, Itachi, trained Sasuke-kun almost every day for the last three months. However, it was he who decided to learn how to fight without his Sharingan, and much like Itachi he is a very fast learner when it comes to most Shinobi skills." said Fugaku, looked down at his youngest sons with pride in his eyes.

"It was very logical for Sasuke-san to do such a thing. This way he won't become dependent on his Sharingan, and whenever he does need it, it will give him a much greater advantage." said one Shibi Aburame, in a completely stoic tone.

"Yes but my nephew is also very talented, and did not last this long because of luck." said Hiashi Hyuga.

(Back on the Arena floor)

Neji had to admit that he had severely underestimated the skill of his opponent, and now it was costing him dearly. While Neji was skilled in defending against long-range attacks, mainly because of his teammate Tenten, he was never forced to do it while said weapons were on _fire_ of all things. Oh and he had to do it without looking at the Uchiha for risk of being put into a Genjutsu.

"Wow Neji-san you're very good if you can keep it up for this long, but to be honest if we keep going like this the fight won't go anywhere." said Sasuke, as he pulled on the wire and caught his now normal Fuma Shuriken before sealing them both away once again.

"That is a mistake Sasuke-san, because fighting a Hyuga at close range is a sure defeat." said Neji, although he was thankful he could now catch his breath.

"Who ever said I was going to engage you in close range combat yet? I want to enjoy this fight as much as possible. So let's start out small shall we? Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" yelled Sasuke, as he blurred through seals before a very large fireball shot from his mouth, and its intended target was Neji Hyuga.

Seeing the attack roaring towards him, he had one of two choices at the moment. Try to dodge or reveal one of his new attacks, and throw a little dirt in the main branch of the Hyuga clan's face. Neji gathered the necessary chakra amount needed for his defense, and the moment the fireball struck, it was torn apart by a dome of spinning chakra. While Sasuke didn't even hesitate to attack again Hiashi could only stare wide eyed at what Neji had just done.

It was unheard of for a member of the branch family to perform such an attack. Not because of lack of skill, but because it was only passed down through the main branch. Yet here Hiashi sat, watching as Neji did what should have been impossible for him to do. Back down on the field Neji stopped spinning, and allowed the last of Sasuke's fireball to dissipate.

"Impressive defense now let's go bigger. Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu" said Sasuke, and this time the head of a dragon, made of fire, and at least three times the size of the fire ball, was launched at Neji.

'Oh shit.' though Neji, before he pushed his chakra into his legs, and dived out of the way. Just when Neji landed a safe distance away from the massive attack, Sasuke had already intercepted him, and landed a solid punch on Neji's stomach.

"You said it was my destiny to lose to you here today so you must be stronger than me right? If so then holding back is going to get you killed." said Sasuke, but when Neji looked up at the young Uchiha gone was his calm look. Now in its place was a wide-eyed, bloodthirsty look, and just to top it all of his three tomoe Sharingan sprung to life.

"Come on Neji-san where is your victory? Show me this destiny you talk so much about! Prove to me that you are correct about me being fated to lose here today!" yelled Sasuke, and with each passing word more and more bloodlust filled the arena. Neji could only stare at the insane Uchiha before he was flung into the arena wall.

'What?' was all Neji could think before Sasuke's hand slipped into his long brown hair, and gripped the back of his head tightly. Everyone watched in complete surprise as Sasuke suddenly slammed Neji's face right into the arena wall, with enough force to crack the stone. Now imagine their surprise when he did it again and kept doing it until Kushina was forced to intervene.

"Neji Hyuga is no longer able to participate! Winner of the first round his Sasuke Uchiha!" yelled Kushina but there were no applause. Gone was the psychopath that just bashed Neji's face into the wall, and in his place was the ever indifferent Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hn I expected more from the Hyuga." said Sasuke, before he casually walked up the arena wall and into the stands where his old classmates were seated.

Match after match progressed, and before anyone knew it the last match had arrived. The final match was between Naruto Namikaze and Gaara. The reason for this is they were both the son of a Kage and as such, it was the most anticipated. Now both the blond Samurai and the red haired Shinobi stood across from each other with bloodlust practically rolling off them in waves. Behind Gaara everyone saw a massive raccoon dog, mad of sand, and behind Naruto was a massive being completely covered in Samurai armor.

"Let the final match between Naruto Namikaze and Gaara BEGIN!"

So yea I made Sasuke much more bloodthirsty in this chapter and don't worry you Neji fans he is still alive (maybe). So review


	11. Naruto?

Naruto Namikaze was what most people would call, the black sheep of the Namikaze family. While his family followed the profession of the Shinobi, Naruto followed the way of the Samurai. He had a strict code of honor, and if he were to ever break that code then he would have to end his own life. No matter what was on the line he always had to follow that code, but here, when he is faced with the person who nearly killed his younger sister, Naruto is finding it very hard to keep to that code.

"Naruto-san I watched you during the preliminaries, in your fight against that other leaf Genin. You are very strong, so I will kill you and prove my existence." said Gaara, in a hoarse tone, while his eyes tried to penetrate Naruto's very soul.

"Gaara-san don't speak. You have no right to speak in my presence. You tried to kill my younger sister and as such, I will make it my goal, from the beginning of this fight, to drive my blade into your heart. I will crush you under my might till your existence is wiped from this very earth." said Naruto as he made a single seal, and a moment later two clones of Naruto appeared in front of him.

"Bunshin? What does Oniisama expect to do with them if I couldn't even get through with a constant bombardment of them?" Natsumi asked her parents, but they were also at a loss on Naruto's plan.

Each Naruto drew their own Katana, and got into the same stance, before they all charged Gaara head on. It was at this point that everyone who had seen Natsumi's match thought Naruto was doomed. However, when Gaara's sand lashed out in his defense, the three Naruto's seemed to vanish in a burst of speed. Now standing behind Gaara was all three Naruto, and each of them were slowly sheathing their blades.

"Shinguru katto." all three Naruto's said in unisons and when their three blades clicked in their sheaths, Gaara's sand armor cracked before, literally, exploding off him.

"How?" asked Gaara, who stood there wide-eyed.

"I told you, you don't have the right to speak in my presence Gaara-san." said Naruto, as his two clones dispelled themselves, and he once again faced his opponent.

Gaara glared at the Namikaze for a moment, before his sand lashed out, and tried to crush the blond. Just like last time Naruto vanished, but this time he appeared in front of Gaara with his Wakizashi drawn, and against Gaara's throat.

"My will to kill you far exceeds your desire to exist Gaara-san, so this will be the last time I stay my hand is this fight." Naruto said, before jumping back several yards, and just in time to get out of the way or the sand spikes that almost impaled him.

Gaara looking almost infuriated that Naruto did strike when he had the chance, and to voice his anger a massive, clawed, hand made out of sand shot at Naruto. With almost inhuman grace, Naruto jumped onto the massive hand, just when it was about to crush him, and ran along it. Naruto noticed that he was actually going higher into the air, so pumping some chakra into his legs, Naruto jumped as high as he could into the air.

"Time to die!" yelled Naruto, as he came flying down at Gaara from his high altitude. Gaara responded by launching a massive wave of sand at his opponent, thinking he wouldn't be able to dodge. Naruto didn't dodge, but instead sent out a blade of wind from his katana to cut the large amount of sand completely in half. This left Gaara practically defenseless or so one would think. The wave of sand, which was just cut in half, suddenly turned into hundreds of spears and impaled Naruto before he even hit the ground.

"Oniisama!" screamed Natsumi in complete and utter horror, but the Naruto that had just been stabbed faded away to reveal a wooden log. The real Naruto then immerged from the ground, and continued to fight Gaara

At the same time, one Sasuke Uchiha narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Naruto almost never used Jutsu of any kind, and he would have never attacked Gaara from above like that considering it would leave him open to a counter attack. No this wasn't how Naruto usually fought and ad that to the fact that he was much faster than he should have been just made Sasuke even more suspicious. So not being one to ignore his instincts, Sasuke activated his Sharingan and watched Naruto closely.

Every time Gaara attacked, Sasuke noticed that Naruto's muscles grew tense as if his body was just reacting to an attack but Naruto whenever he and Naruto fought that never happened. He also noticed an extreme amount of chakra was going into Naruto's eyes, but for what purpose? In addition, his chakra level was monstrous, but it was missing the slightly viler feel that it had from being born from a Jinchuriki just like with Natsumi. Finally, to top it all off there was a thin lair of chakra around Naruto, and the only reason for that would be if he were using a Genjutsu.

Sasuke pumped more chakra into his Sharingan, and the moment it was able to break through the Genjutsu his red eyes widened in horror. In a un-Sasuke like manner, the young Uchiha leapt from his seat and to the arena floor. While doing this he launched several kunai at Naruto to stop him from taking another step.

"Sasuke Uchiha what is the meaning of this interruption!?" yelled Kushina as she also shot down to the arena floor.

"Forgive me Kushina-sama, but this person isn't Naruto-san." said Sasuke, in a very on edge tone.

"Explain now!" the wife of the Hokage yelled, while Minato also stood from his seat to get a better view of what was going on.

"As Naruto-san's teammate I have trained with him, and know his fighting style just as much as he knows mine. I know his chakra signature as if it were my own, and I know he would never use Genjutsu in battle no matter what. So when I found his using a Genjutsu on himself to mask his appearance I used my Sharingan to break through it. The person I found wasn't Naruto, but someone my team has encountered before. The person who attacked us in the forest of death and put that seal on Naruto-san's neck!" explained Sasuke, but right when Kushina was about to explain how absurd that was, her son began to laugh.

This however wasn't a happy laugh or even a mocking laugh. No this was a maniacal laugh, an insane laugh, a power hungry laugh, and…a female laugh?

"Oh I'm very impressed Sasuke-kun, very impressed indeed. To be able to see through one of my Genjutsu at your age is very astounding but it seems I wasn't able to pull of being Naruto-kun as well as I would have hoped." said 'Naruto' but soon the image around him faded completely to reveal Orochimaru standing there with a very sly smirk on her face.

"Orochimaru?!" yelled Kushina, and within seconds, every ANBU, Jonin, Chunin, and even clans were up and ready to fight.

"Yes Kushina-chan it's been me this entire time, even before the this stage of the Chunin exams began it was me. You see your son has so much potential, and when I saw that in the forest of death, I knew I just had to have him. So I gave him my Curse Mark, and in the confusion I switched places with him. This entire time it has been me staying at your home, and spending time with dear Haku-can and Natsumi-chan. Although If you ask me Natsumi-chan wants her brother's attention far more than a sister should but I digress." explained Orochimaru an almost sick enjoyment.

"Detain Orochimaru-san now!" ordered Minato, but when they moved in Orochimaru began to melt away.

"I do have one thing to say before I go. Naruto-kun and I have spent a wonderful time together the last three months. I dare say he might even survive what I plan on doing to him but if you feel the kneed do come and try to stop me. We'll be waiting."

"Fan out and find her NOW!"

I bet none of you were expecting that at the end huh? So review and tell me what you think.


	12. The Creation

Konohagakure had just experienced one of the word breaches of security since it's very founding. The very son of the Hokage himself had been kidnapped, and the very person responsible for it had taken his place for almost three months. Not only had this person been in the Hokage's home, but she had also been close to both him and his family. The reality of such a thing happening was almost mindboggling, and yet the imposter did nothing to harm either him or his family. However, she did have his son, and he would spare no resources to get him back, no matter the cost.

So that's why the Hokage, Minato Namikaze, assembled one of the best tracking teams to find either Orochimaru or his son Naruto. This team was led by both Shikamaru Nara and Haku Yuki, with its other members being Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, Rock Lee, and finally the recently healed Natsumi Namikaze. They had been given orders to follow any and all leads, that might lead them to Naruto, and the moment they do find him to summon him immediately. It has been three weeks since the initial start of their mission, and so far, they have been led to the Land of Sound, but there the trail went cold.

Now deep in the southern region of the Land of Sound, the team of six set up camp, and prepared to retire from another day of searching. They all knew that if they were caught then Konohagakure would be forced to deny ever sending them end. Yet all of them accepted the mission regardless, because of one reason or another. For Shikamaru it was because he respected Naruto for his strategic thinking, and it would put them at a disadvantage if Naruto were turned against them. Haku accepted because she couldn't bear the thought of anything bad happening to Naruto.

"Haku-san, Sasuke-san we're running low on supplies." said Shikamaru, as he finished checking over all of their remaining supplies. Their battle equipment was still fine, but they already stretched their food supply to its limit and would need to get more.

"Right, Neji-san are there any villages nearby?" asked Haku, as she turned to face the Hyuga protégé.

"None within my viewing radius, however, if this map is accurate, there should be a medium size village about half a day's journey from here." said Neji, as he pointed to a location on the map, right on what was supposed to be a village.

"There's no time to go to any villages, we have to keep looking for Oniisama." insisted Natsumi.

"If we keep going without supplies, then when we do run into a fight we'll be too weak to do anything." said Sasuke, but he saw the impatient in her eyes, and whenever she had that look, she did something stupid.

"Fine you guys go get supplies, but I'm going to look for Oniisama!" yelled Natsumi, before she took off into the trees, without even waiting for their response.

"Damn it, Sasuke-san, Haku-san go after her and bring her back before she draws too much attention to us." said Shikamaru, before the two other Shinobi took off after Naruto's younger sister.

Sasuke and Haku were rather surprised at how fast Natsumi could be when she's determined. Mainly because both Sasuke and Haku were having to push themselves ever so slightly to just keep up with her. When they finally did catch up with her, they found her eyes had turned blood red, with slits, and her whisker marks were more defined. This was a clear sign to both of them, that she was currently drawing on the Kyuubi's chakra just to make her go faster.

"Natsumi-chan slow down!" yelled Haku, but she was ignored. Haku was about to throw a few of her Senbon at Natsumi, to catch her attention, when several projectiles shot at one of the trees in front of them before it exploded.

"Damn were exposed." cursed Sasuke, as a strangely dressed, white haired man landed a few tree branches away from them. Haku could tell just by looking at him that they would be no match, and only might be able to take him if they worked together.

"It seems our sensors were correct when they detected a squad of Konohagakure Shinobi infiltrating are borders." said the white haired teenager in a monotone voice, while the three Shinobi got into fighting stances.

"We're only here to look for one of our own, we don't want any trouble." said Haku, seeing as she was the highest-ranking officer out of the three of them.

"On the contrary, we have been expecting you for quite some time. My name is Kimimaro Kaguya of the Kaguya clan, I was sent by Otokage-sama to retrieve you. We believe that our two countries may be able to help one another in getting rid of a common enemy. One Orochimaru of the Sannin." explained Kimimaro, as Natsumi's eyes narrowed at the mention of the Snake Sannin.

"Do you have proof of this?" asked Haku, seeing as the life of a Shinobi was filled with people telling lies.

"Of course, your Hokage sent a message to Otokage-sama explaining the situation, and our own evidence also points to Orochimaru-san being located somewhere in our land." said Kimimaro, as he pulled out a scroll with Minato's seal on it.

"Give us an hour to prepare and we will meet you at this spot." said Haku.

"What about looking for Oniisama?!" exclaimed Natsumi.

"If we find Orochimaru-san then we find Naruto-kun, and the best way to do that is to work with this countries Shinobi. After all the enemy of my enemy is my friend." said Haku, before forcefully pulling Natsumi back to camp, to inform the others of the recent development.

"Tell Orochimaru-sama that I have lured them into his trap." said Kimimaro, to a hidden Otogakure Shinobi, who then vanished without a trace.

It took Haku at least thirty minutes to convince her team that it wasn't a trap, but luckily for them Kimimaro was a very patient person, so he was still there after such a long wait. Once Shikamaru saw Minato's seal he relaxed ever so slightly but still kept his guard up. After all you didn't last long in the Shinobi life style if you began trusting people without good cause, and even then you planned for betrayal.

Much to the Konohagakure team's surprise, they didn't arrive at a village, but at the entrance to what appeared to be a bunker. The entrance to the bunker was also in the shape of a snake, but by the time Haku realized what was going on it was too late. Before the team could react, multiple Otogakure Shinobi seemed to come out of every nook and cranny, surrounding them completely.

"Oh I'm so glad all of you could make it." said none other than Orochimaru herself, as she walked out of the snake like entrance.

"Bitch where's my Oniisama!" yelled Natsumi as the Kyuubi's chakra spiked around her, in response to her sudden anger.

"Hm? Oh, yes Naruto-kun! We'll you see he is currently waiting inside for us. So why don't we all go inside before it gets too dark." said Orochimaru in a friendly tone, before turning around and walking back into the bunker. The squad of Konohagakure Shinobi were then_ gently_ escorted inside, and multiple seals were placed on the door to lock the base down for the night.

Both Haku and Shikamaru made a mental map of the way to the exit, just in case they needed to make a quick exit. Although it was very difficult to do so, considering most of the hallways look the same, and most of the Konohagakure Shinobi had no idea how anyone navigated the underground base.

"So tell me, how has Minato-kun been since he discovered I was living with him for an entire month?" asked Orochimaru with a large amount of amusement in her voice.

"Why did you take my Oniisama?" asked Natsumi, in an irate tone.

"My my, so obsessed with Naruto-kun, almost more so than myself. Could it be you like your brother more so than you should or is it you are now experiencing what it feels like to not be in control of something?" asked Orochimaru, making Sasuke have to hold Natsumi back.

"Take us to Naruto-kun." said Haku.

"Oh but I am, and sadly he may not be as you all remember him. You see in our time together has allowed us to _experiment _on his already great amount of potential. As any medical person knows, there are twenty-three pairs of chromosomes in the human body, but you see Naruto-kun here is very special. He has twenty-four pairs of chromosomes and the best part is he had it before I ever even retrieved him." explained Orochimaru, and while most of them had no idea what that meant, Haku did.

"Why are you telling us this?" asked Sasuke, as they walked into a very large room with a massive tube in the middle of it.

"Because I want you all to realize the gravity of the situation."

"I want you to realize that the Naruto Namikaze you all knew is gone and this _embodiment of perfection_ has taken its place." said Orochimaru as she walked over to the large tube, and pressed herself flesh up against it, as if her lover was trapped inside. As the, now captured, group of Shinobi watched this insane woman practically grind herself up against the tube, a figure slowly floated out of the dark liquid, towards the glass.

"Oh Kami."

Yea so as you can see Orochimaru is in love with her creation and next chapter you will all get to see what she has done to him in the last three months. So Review please.


	13. Monster Pt1

A tri pronged kunai flew through the air, and stabbed all the way into a thick sheet of glass. Within moments of the kunai making contact, Minato Namikaze appeared in a bright flash of yellow light, and slammed a Rasengan right into the side of Orochimaru. This attack sent the snake-like woman flying away from the object of her affection, and into one of the room's walls. Everything was quiet for a moment before the sound of glass cracking filled the room, and Orochimaru shot out of the wall in an instant.

"Quickly seal the tank before it is ruptured!" roared Orochimaru, but by then it was already too late.

A pale hand slammed itself up against the glass barrier, which kept it from the outside world, causing it to crack even more. Another pale hand slammed against the glass, and this time it did break. With the glass no longer there, all of the dark liquid, that had been inside, spilled out onto the floor, and began to eat through the floor like some sort of acid while it's occupant fell to his knees.. However, with nothing to obscure their view, everyone finally saw the transformation Naruto had undergone.

His hair that was once a vibrant blond, much like his father's, was now a mixture of a paler blond and a silver color. Now one could see what his eyes looked like, considering that there were multiple bandages around his eyes, so that could mean his eyes were damaged at some point in the last three months. The Curse Mark tattoos stretched thinly over his revealed skin, and yet he acted as if he was completely calm. Finally, all he wore were a pair of white hospital pants and nothing else.

"O-Oniisama." Natsumi said, as if she was worried he would recognize the sound of her voice.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" asked Minato, as he began to walk over to his son, while keeping an eye on Orochimaru and her own Shinobi.

"Why is everything black?" asked Naruto, but this time it was Orochimaru who answered.

"Your eyes aren't ready to be revealed yet Naruto-kun, it will take some more time for your body to grow accustom to them." said Orochimaru, as Minato finally reached his son.

"Come on Naruto-kun were leaving." said Minato, as Naruto got off his knees, and got use to not being able to see.

They all expected Naruto to agree, but the moment Minato's hand touched his son's shoulder, a spike made of bone shot out. The bone spike would have stabbed Minato through his hand, had he not pulled back just in time, and jump back over to his fellow Konohagakure Shinobi.

"Naruto-san what are you doing?" asked Sasuke, who decided to voice everyone's question.

However, Naruto never responded and instead held out his hand. Much to everyone's horror, Naruto's katana appeared in his outstretched hand, in a bright flash of yellow light. That's also when Minato saw the seals for his Hiraishin carved into both the sheath and the hilt of the sword itself. Minato knew through years of experience when someone was about to attack, and attack fast.

"Everyone scatter!" yelled Minato, and a split second after they did the very ground where they were once standing exploded.

"You dodged my fist attack without injury, impressive." said Naruto, as the smoke created by the explosion filled the room, but luckily the Konohagakure Shinobi managed to jump to the ceiling and stick using their chakra.

"Why did you attack us Naruto-kun?!" asked Haku, who couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that Naruto had just attacked them.

"It must be quite the insult to you _Minato-san_ to have your very _son_ strike you down." said Naruto, as the smoke cleared, but he now somehow had on a different pair of cloths. Naruto was now dressing in his usual kimono but this time both of the sleeves were removed, and he had a long red scarf wrapped around his neck.

The moment Minato's feet hit the floor, Naruto was already there, and ready to spear him through the chest with his katana. Only for Sasuke, of all people, to appear and deflect the attack with his armor's hand guards. Time seemed to slow down, as Sasuke's red Sharingan eyes looked into where Naruto's eyes were supposed to be.

"Sasuke-san." was all Naruto said before he vanished in a blur only to reappear a few feet away.

"Hokage-sama we will fight Naruto-san. You are the only one out of all of us that can even come close to beating Orochimaru-san." said Sasuke, as the rest of the retrieval team stood next to Sasuke. Minato look hesitant to leave this fight to the others, but he also knew that none of them would stand a chance against Orochimaru. So he nodded and left.

"I never thought I would have to protect someone from your blade Naruto-san." said Sasuke, in clear disappointment.

"Sasuke-san, Kiba-san, and Natsumi-san I want all of you to engage him in close courters, while the rest of us provide support from medium to long range." said Shikamaru, but Kiba had other plans.

"Are you kidding me? He's blind so if we all attack we could easily take him!" yelled Kiba as he charged Naruto head on, believing that Naruto wouldn't know he was coming. All of the people that knew Naruto also knew that he was almost never taken by surprise, and just because he couldn't see, at the moment, didn't mean he was any less dangerous.

So without a second though Kiba charged Naruto, ready to stab him in the heart with his kunai, but, just like the others predicted, Naruto vanished only to reappear behind Kiba, with blood covering his blade. Everything was frozen for a moment before Kiba's head slowly slid off the rest of his body, and then the rest of his body fell to the floor like a puppet with its strings cut.

"He should have known to never charge an opponent head on, unless you are stronger than them." said Naruto, with no hint of remorse in his voice.

"H-How could you cut down one of your comrades like that!?" screamed Natsumi, but Naruto just gave them a devilish smirk.

"Because he wasn't my comrade, in fact none of you are. That's why I will coat my blade in all of your blood, and I'm going to start with you Natsumi-chan." Said Naruto, as he flicked Kiba's blood off his sword, with a single swing of his katana.

If any of them were going to respond to what Naruto said, they never got the chance, because moments later the entire roof exploded. When they looked, they found that it was the fight between Minato and Orochimaru that caused the roof above them to explode. However, this momentary distraction proved to be fatal to their health, because the moment they looked back at Naruto, he was already gone. Since everyone already knew who his fist target was, they all crowded around Natsumi, from all sides, and prepared for when Naruto appeared.

"Very good, you protect her from all possible angles that I could possibly come from. However, none of you are focused on the very center where my target resides." said Naruto, and the most horrifying part was he was in the center of their group, standing right next to Natsumi.

In the time it took even one of them to turn around, and face him, Naruto already had his blade in motion to cut Natsumi in half. They could only watch, out of the corner of their eyes, as Naruto's shining blade cut through the air right towards his own sister. The razor sharp blade was just about to pierce Natsumi's flesh, something or someone slammed into him with enough force to send them flying through the stone walls.

Naruto couldn't believe what had just happened, one moment he was about to end his sister's life, and the next he was being slammed through walls. The most amazing part was they were still going through walls, and he was being dragged across the ground as they did so. Just when he was about to say something a fist slammed right into his face, but it didn't stop at one. No this mysterious person continued to slam their fist into Naruto's face.

"You think! (punch) You can! (Punch Punch) try to kill! (Punch) Natsumi-chan!?" screamed the person before they flipped them over, and with the mysterious person's feet planted firmly in the ground, tossed Naruto back through the broken walls ,like a rag doll.

Well I think I will stop it there and give you all time to ponder over who this new person is. So review and let me know who you think it is.!


	14. The Return

The young group of Konohagakure Shinobi expected any number of people to be the one who just used Naruto as a battering ram for abound fifteen walls. Minato was the first considering he was already there, but they all knew he wouldn't do _that_ to his own son. Kushina maybe but still Naruto was her son. Perhaps even Tsunade Senju herself, given her overwhelming strength, but it wasn't her either. No walking out of the multiple holes on the wall, towards Naruto, was Naruto himself but he looked slightly different.

For instance, unlike the other Naruto, his hair was a mixture of yellow and black. He had a scar running from the edge of his left eyebrow all the way down to the left side of his chin. Also instead of wearing a black, sleeveless, kimono, he wore a white kimono that had multiple cuts in it. The similarities between them were the way they held themselves, and the same swords held tightly in their right hands.

"So you've woken up eh Oniisama?" asked the lighter haired Naruto, as he picked himself up of the ground as if nothing had happened, and yet the darker haired Naruto just glared.

"What don't feel like talking to me Oniisama or are you just mad that I tried to kill little Natsumi-chan?" asked the light haired Naruto, with a cruel grin forming on his lips.

However, the dark haired Naruto seemed to feel the need to express his anger by appearing in front of the his clone, and punched him through another wall. No one from the group could find any words to express what they were seeing. Even Haku couldn't find any words and yet she had a feeling that something very bad had happened within the last three months.

"You know it's not nice to attack family but then again I'm not really one to talk." said the cruel one as he lunged at the other, ready to spear him through the chest, but once again something that should be impossible happened. The blade itself pierced the fabric yet after that, the only sound that was heard was metal hitting metal.

"You talk too much." was all the light haired Naruto said, before his hand shot out and gripped the other Naruto's neck.

"Well look at that, you can talk." choked out the Naruto currently being strangled, but when the bones shot out from his body and aimed for his arm the tips snapped upon impact.

The light haired Naruto's eyes widened when metal of all things seemed to form around his arm and protect him from his attack. Just to be sure, he went to attack his "brother's" head, but just before his sharp bones hit, his flesh became metal and protected him. This however, made the dark haired Naruto's eyes narrow in anger, and choke the other even harder.

"You attacked Natsumi-chan, and my allies with no remorse. You kill one of them in cold blood without a second though, and just to top it all off you try to kill my Otousan! I'm going to rip you black heart** RIGHT OUT OF YOUR CHEST!**" roared Naruto, as his eyes turned blood red with slits, before the metal around his fingers seemed to extend into claws.

"So it turns out even you can be forced to break your own code if pushed hard enough." choked out the lighter haired Naruto.

Now this made Naruto pause for a moment. Was what he was about to do against his Samurai code? Was it right for him to strike down his opponent out of anger when he could instead show mercy? This split second of hesitation was all the blindfolded Naruto needed to escape. Placing both of his feet on the original Naruto's chest, he kicked off and landed several feet away.

"Would you like to know the difference between the two of us Oniisan? You follow a ridicules code that prevents you from enjoying some of the simple pleasures in life. I on the other hand do as I please with no care in the world." said the light haired Naruto

The original Naruto took a deep and calming breath, to get control of both himself and his emotions. All of the killing intent he had previously been releasing suddenly vanished and Naruto's features relaxed a great deal.

"You are right and I thank you for waking me up from my blood rage. However, you simply existing is a stain on my honor so I shall wipe you from this world." said Naruto as he sheathed his sword and began to channel his chakra into both his katana and his legs.

"Alright then I'm game." said the clone as he mirrored Naruto's stance down to the very last detail.

An almost nerve racking stillness followed as they watched the two prepare for their final attack. When it finally did happen only Neji, Haku, Natsumi, and Sasuke were able to just barley follow their movements.

"Shinguru Katto!" they both yelled, at the same time, and half a second later, they stood only a few feet apart with their backs to each other. Everything was completely still as the onlookers wondered who would fall first

"Y-You cheated." the light haired Naruto said before a dangle cut appeared on his chest and the upper portion of his body slid right off.

"No I simply used all of my weapons to their fullest potential." said Naruto as he sheathed his katana, with all the elegance of years of training.

Naruto then began his short walk back to the group send to rescue him. Despite his inner joy at seeing them once again, he didn't allow himself to outwardly show it. The others on the other hand weren't so reserved and as such rushed over to him. Natsumi was the first one to reach him and as such tackled him to the ground in a tight hug. Naruto paused for a moment, having not had such physical contact in three months, before his let his weapon slip out of his hands and his arms wrapped around his sister's smaller frame.

"Is it really you this time Oniisama?" asked Naruto but sadly for them the fight between Minato and Orochimaru seemed to ruin the touching moment.

At this moment Minato was really feeling his age, and the cuts and bruises he had weren't helping any. So far Orochimaru had proven why she was a member of the three legendary Sannin, and was considered the second deadliest of the three. While Minato had multiple injuries all over his body, there wasn't even a scratch on Orochimaru's slim female body.

"Come now Minato-kun, is this the best you can do? You seem to have grown much weaker since you days in the war and your Hiraishin doesn't seem to be up to its famed static anymore." taunted Orochimaru, as she licked a blood soaked kunai.

"I'd rather be old than a body snatching, gender changing, pedophile." Minato shot back, but instead of getting a rise out of the snake woman, she just laughed.

"Oh still so quick with the comebacks Minato-kun but it seems our play time is over." said Orochimaru, but a moment later a very large fireball flew out of her destroyed base and nearly fried her alive.

Out of the base leapt the original rescue team with the addition of one Naruto Namikaze, who now wore his clone's red scarf and held the imposters katana in the other side of his sash. Naruto glared an icy glare at the woman who had experimented on him for the better part of the last three months. Orochimaru had tested how much pain his body could take, tried to implant extra chakra pathways next to his original ones, and also mentally tortured him for days at a time.

"Oh Naruto-kun I'm so glad you still have the ability to stand. It would be such a shame for our time together to have mentally broken you but you were always so strong." Orochimaru purred out, but the only response Naruto gave was to throw his clone's katana at her. Orochimaru simply caught the katana but a moment later broke the blade off at the hilt.

"You should know it will take more than that to catch me of all people by surprise Naruto-kun." Orochimaru taunted while admiring the blade she now held in her hands but this would prove to be a mistake.

This was a mistake because seconds later Minato appeared right in front of the snake woman with a melon size Rasengan in his right hand. The only thing Orochimaru could do was watch as Minato's second most famous attack slammed right into her before all she saw was blackness. Minato's attack had been packed with just enough power to almost kill her and the reason for that is information. Despite how messed up the mission had become, Minato still saw the perfect opportunity to both capture a very dangerous criminal and have possible information that said criminal may know. Yes, it was a risk but in his mind, it was worth it.

"Naruto-kun how did you know about the seal I placed on that sword?" asked Minato as he tied up the almost dead Orochimaru and prepared to take her back to Konohagakure in a matter of seconds.

However, when he didn't get a response he turned to find his son passed out on the ground, no doubt from mental and physical exhaustion. In fact just looking at the retrieval squad, Minato could tell they were barley standing. It was times like these that he realized that these solders of his were still very young and, except for Haku, weren't that use to the Shinobi world. So after making several clones, Minato took each and every one of them back to Konohagakure.

The battles in the Shinobi world weren't drawn out by pointless banter or try to insult opponents. No battles were over in an instant and that is why, in the world of the Shinobi, speed determines the winner. It doesn't matter the Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, or Taijutsu. Speed is the key to any battle and that is something that most don't seem to understand.

Once they returned to Konohagakure, Naruto was immeadetly put into the Hospital so they could find out just what Orochimaru did to him. Said person was placed in the most secure prison, located inside Konohagakure, and tortured every day for any information she might have. Normally Minato would be lenient but the moment she took his son, she had all but signed her death warrant. So far they had information on several of her bases but what worried Minato was how freely she gave up the information. It was almost as if she wanted them to know where her bases were located.

That didn't sit well with Minato in the slightest but he had more important things to worry about. Such as his current mission for one Yugao Uzuki, which is why he was currently viewing her profile while she stood before him in full ANBU gear.

"Yugao-san I understand Hayate-san is still missing, you have my condolences." said Minato, hoping the break the ice before getting to the point of the meeting.

"Thank you Hokage-sama but I'm sure we will find him soon." said Yugao, keeping her emotions well under control despite the turmoil she felt in her heart.

"Yes well on to the reason I've asked you here today. I have a mission for you concerning my son Naruto Namikaze and I need your special set of skill."

(Namikaze Estate)

Naruto found himself sitting in his room, which was completely plain, while staring out the window. He had been checked out of the Hospital with a clean bill of health and yet he felt as if something was wrong. His time with Orochimaru had taught him to listen to his feelings but he just wished he had an idea of what it might be.

His train of though was soon interrupted by Natsumi and Haku entering his room without even making a sound. Naruto could say whatever he wanted about how the Shinobi life is morally wrong but he had to agree that their way of fighting was extremely dangerous.

"How are you feeling Oniisama?" asked Natsumi as she sat on Naruto's bed, right next to him, while Haku stayed standing.

"Deeply traumatized by my experiences with Orochimaru-san and very sick of hospital food." said Naruto rather bluntly, earning a snicker from both girls.

"What's worse, Orochimaru-san or hospital food?" asked Haku in a teasing tone, making Naruto grin slightly.

"Hospital food." now that really made both girls laugh but after a few minutes they got themselves under control.

"Natsumi-chan could you give me and Naruto-kun a few minutes to talk alone?" asked Haku and with a small put Natsumi left the two alone.

"And that doesn't mean listen in by the door!" Naruto yelled and after hearing a loud groan, Natsumi left to go down stairs.

Once Haku was sure that Natsumi was gone, she wrapped her arms around the now dark haired boy and pulled him into a warm hug. After learning that it had been Orochimaru for all those months, Haku felt a very strong need to hold the real Naruto Namikaze. She couldn't explain the feeling but secretly a part of her didn't want to understand it. She was completely happy with simply holding the man responsible for the life she now had.

"I missed you Naruto-kun."

Ok I finally decided to update (thank God!) and I would like to inform you all that there will only be a couple more chapter for this story until I begin the next! So review and continue to be the awesome readers that you are!


	15. Almost there!

Over the years Naruto Namikaze has learned to keep himself calm and in complete control of himself. He meditated every day and constantly worked on expanding both his physical strength and mental ferocity. He worked every single day to improve himself to become the apex of humanity but he has never tried to gain strength the easy way. Some Shinobi believe that power rightfully belongs to them because of their name or because they might be stronger that most people. Naruto despised these kinds of people and he often beat them into the ground for acting like that with him. However, there are a very select few Shinobi that Naruto is able to tolerate and even become friends with, after some period of time.

On such Shinobi is one Haku Yuki, the last remaining member of the Yuki clan and a very close friend of Naruto's. When they had first met, it was after Naruto had passed out from training and lay unctuous in the forest. If she had been any other Shinobi they she would have killed Naruto right then and there. However, Haku had too kind a heart and instead made sure Naruto was alright before they went their separate ways. The next time they met, it was as enemies and that was when Naruto truly found out how dangerous Haku really was. That had been the very first time Naruto had tasted death but still he pressed on without a single doubt in his mind. What had turned into a battle against each other soon escalated to a battle against a common threat.

It was after all of that transpired that they truly began to get to know one another on a much deeper level. After all, you never really know someone until you fight with them to what seems like to the death.

Another person was his oldest friend, and a person he views as a brother, Sasuke Uchiha of the famed Uchiha clan. If there was ever one person who knew Naruto better than almost anyone else it would be Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke both grew up as best friends and in the shadow of their fathers. When they were young Naruto and Sasuke were put under a large amount of pressure, because of everything their parents had done, and were expected to do even greater things. For instance, it was Sasuke who helped Naruto get over his first kills and the same for when Sasuke made his own. They both shared a bond that only few could understand.

These were the only two Shinobi Naruto respected completely but most would wonder why he doesn't respect his sister Natsumi. Yes, Naruto may love her, because she is his sister, but whenever he looks at her, he can only see what he was denied before becoming a warrior. Until Naruto began to fight and prove himself, Natsumi was the center of their parent's attention. She fights like a Shinobi and because of that, Naruto can't find it in himself to respect her. She overwhelms her opponent with her Kage Bunshin instead of proving her own strength in single combat. She attacks people from the shadows and when she is in a pinch, she uses the chakra of her tenant, which is sealed inside of her. Naruto could understand if her body draws upon its chakra without her knowledge but that isn't the case.

Knowing all of this Naruto finds himself at his team's training ground with his back to his two teammates, and Haku, while they simply enjoy each other's company. Haku had brought along one of her poetry books and read them aloud for the other three to enjoy. Ironically, the poetry book was written by Haku herself during her travels with Zabuza and they were now the only thing she had left to remember him by. Still she had a beautiful collection and Naruto found he enjoyed them very much.

"Your poetry is still very impressive Haku-chan." said Natsumi as she stood on the side of a tree, using chakra to do so, as if it was second nature.

"Indeed, compared to your early works this one was a masterpiece." said Sasuke as he stood on the same tree but he was standing upside-down on one of the thicker branches.

"Are you saying you didn't enjoy my previous poems Sasuke-san?" asked Haku, in a silky sweet tone, while smiling as a very scary ice creature materialized behind her.

"U-Um no n-not at all Haku-san I-I liked t-them very much!" said Sasuke as he looked around for help, to escape Haku's wrath, but found his two teammates were only giving him looks of pity.

"Oh good then perhaps you could recite on for me Sasuke-san." said Haku, in the same scary tone, as they grass around her began to freeze from her chakra.

"Ah um." was all Sasuke could say as he tried to remember even one of them.

"Haku-chan please refrain from causing my teammate such mental trauma." said Naruto as he observed the forest that their training ground was located in.

"Aw but Naruto-kun!" Haku wined as the previous aura of death and despair seemed to vanish and was replaced by her usual one.

"Besides I believe we came here for another reason and, although I enjoy your beautiful poetry, we should get started." said Naruto while a small breeze swept through the forest as if was signifying the calm before the storm.

"Yea let's get started." said Sasuke as he dropped from his branch, landed softly on the ground, and summoned his two Fuma Shuriken.

"Aw I was enjoying the break." whined Natsumi but she too dropped to the ground and pulled out a single kunai.

"Naruto-kun are you sure you want to take us all on?" asked Haku as she formed a small blade made out of ice.

There only response was Naruto turning to face them, as he drew his katana, with a smirk on his face.

"Natsumi-chan, Sasuke-san don't take Naruto-kun lightly." warned Haku as all their looks became very serious and they got ready for the first attack.

When after a few moments of complete stillness they noticed that Naruto waiting for them to make the first move. So at the same time all three of Naruto's comrades charged him and unleashed their first attack. Sasuke was the first one to attack and he did so by throwing his two Fuma Shuriken right at his teammate. This attack was easily countered, by Naruto simply positioning his body so the two Fuma Shuriken flew right past him. It was only after Sasuke twitched the Shinobi wire, which connected him to his weapons, did Naruto realize that the first attack had never been meant to hit him at all.

With much practiced speed and grace, Naruto spun around and blocked both Fuma Shuriken with his single katana. Now the way he managed to do this is by spinning out from under the wire while at the same time stabbing his Katana blade through the large rigs that connected the four blades. This both stopped them from being thrown, for the moment, and prevented Sasuke from retrieving his weapons without first facing Naruto in close courters combat.

"An interesting fighting style Sasuke-san." complimented Naruto but he soon had to leap back, while releasing Sasuke's weapons, or get an ice spear shoved through his chest.

"Mind your other opponents Naruto-kun or it may be the death of you." taunted Haku before she summoned three more ice spears, out of thin air, and launched them at Naruto with amazing speed.

While still in midair, Naruto deflected each spear with limited difficulty before landing softly on the ground. It was at this moment that several kunai with explosive tags were sent flying at him already about to detonate.

"Sen Katto." whispered Naruto as he sheathed his sword before suddenly vanishing in a burst of speed.

Every single one of the kunai landed in one of several trees behind Naruto but they were all missing half of their explosive tags. Naruto had used his superior speed to cut the explosive tags in half before they even had a chance to detonate. However, his momentary safety was soon burned away by a massive fireball headed right for him. Seeing no way to dodge in time, Naruto gathered some of his wind chakra into his blade and swung at the fireball. Now normally a wind-based jutsu would only strengthen a fire-based jutsu but this time it was different. The wind from Naruto's attack was so sharp and thin that it cut the fireball cleanly in half before continuing right at Sasuke.

"Shit, Haku-san!" yelled Sasuke and a moment later a single ice mirror materialized just in time to block the attack.

Sasuke then used this brief moment to vanish higher into the trees and soon enough only Naruto stood out in the open. It was an odd sensation to not know where his opponent was but he could feel his heart pounding with anticipation. Perhaps be was becoming slightly addicted to battle but what could go wrong? As if the universe wanted to answer him, in the most ridiculous way, multiple kunai, fireballs, and ice spears came soaring at him from almost every single direction. Naruto's mind couldn't seem to react to the situation in time so his body took it upon itself to get him out of the deadly situation.

Naruto jumped, twisted, or cut his way to safety but he didn't get out unscathed. There was only a shallow cut across his right arm to show that he had even been attacked but besides that, there were no other marks. When Naruto finally landed again, he still couldn't find where his comrades were hiding but if he was patient then they would eventually come to him.

"Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishō." Haku whispered, from her hiding stop, as a thousand ice needles formed around her before launching right at Naruto faster than any normal person could follow.

"Sen Katto." said Naruto as he once again began to deflect every single needle, with his katana, at astounding speeds.

When the needles finally stopped coming, Naruto calmly sheathed his sword and awaited their next attack. He didn't have to wait long because a few moments later at least twenty Kage Bunshin of Natsumi leapt from the upper tree branches and came at him very quickly. Seeing, as he didn't know if his sister was in the group coming at him, Naruto kept his sword sheathed and planned on using his Taijutsu to simply take them all out. This would have been a safe plan had the Kage Bunshin not had explosive tags attacked to their bodies. Naruto found this out to late and because of this he was sent several yards back with his upper kimono partially on fire.

Luckily, Naruto managed to cover his entire body in metal, a _gift_ from Orochimaru, so only his cloths were damaged. As Naruto flipped and landed on his feet, he allowed the metal to turn to flesh, after the fire on his cloths were put out, and took a moment to take in his surroundings. What he found was himself surrounded, on all three sides, by Haku, Sasuke, and Natsumi.

"So Oniisama, still think you can fight us without using Nin, Gen, or Taijutsu?" taunted Natsumi but her elder brother just grinned before tossing his katana up in the air.

All three of them watched as the deadly weapon spun in the air and as it began to fall Naruto jumped up to meet it. Instead of catching his blade, Naruto spun and kicked the blade so it went flying right at them. However, the katana simply stabbed into the ground right in front of Natsumi but what happened next none of them expected. Before Naruto so much as touched the ground, he vanished in a yellow flash and appeared right next to his blade. In a blur, Naruto spun and planted his foot right in Natsumi's side, sending the poor girl flying right into Sasuke.

"I simply said I didn't like using the different Shinobi skills however, I never said that I couldn't. After all a true Samurai must use all of his weapons to their fullest potential if they wish to win every battle." Naruto said back in a calm tone as he pulled his katana out of the ground and awaited the next attack.

"Naruto-kun you should at least send a decent attack at us for a change and not just wait for us to attack." said Haku.

"I'll only attack if it's going to be the last attack." said Naruto as Sasuke and Natsumi got off of each other.

"Get ready you two." said Haku as a sudden dread filled the air.

All of this would be strange for another person to watch, considering no one would ever think simple teenagers could do such amazing things, but at the same time, there was a deadly beauty to it all. Now with the sudden chilling air that swept through the forest, it just made it even more exciting.

"Well considering this is the beginning of a new journey I guess I can try my new ability." said Naruto and just like that everything went black.

Ok so about one more chapter left in this Arc and I'm thinking that next chapter there might be a Lemon. However, I'm not to good at writing lemons so if any of you want a lemon, and are good at writing one, PM me and I'll make sure you get credit for it. Oh and the one rule is it has to be a girl currently emotionally close to Naruto in some way. So review and send me a PM if you want!


	16. It's up

The next story is up now so all of you go and check it out and leave a review while you're at it.


End file.
